Shogun Marco x Ace entre otras Nc17
by Sylvers Jusace
Summary: Japón, Periodo Edo. La familia Monkey y la familia Barbablanca concentan un matrimonio entre el primogenito de los Monkey y la hija de los Barbablanca. ¿Con que finalidad? ¿Podrá llevarse a cabo el matrimonio? ¿O surgiran problemas que evitaran la boda?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic son obra de Eichiro Oda, de la genial serie One Piece.

* * *

><p>Shogun Capitulo 1<p>

Japón, período Edo (1600 – 1868) Una vez finalizada la batalla de Sekigahara, donde se enfrentaron dos Daimyos de elevada categoría, Sengoku y Gol D Roger, obteniendo la victoria este último y por lo tanto ostentando el título de Shogun, el cargo máximo en la política japonesa del periodo Edo, por debajo del emperador. Así pues, el Shogun Gol D Roger instauró unas reformas en la posición de los feudos y peligran algunas posiciones de determinados nobles o Daimyos de elevada importancia.

Por eso, dos familias se han reunido en el palacio de uno de los nobles de mejor posición, el noble Edward Newgate Barbablanca, Daimyio Shinpan es decir, que tenía relaciones directas con el Shogun, cuya posición de noble no se ve en peligro. Sin embargo, la familia Monkey veía peligrar su título, ya que su rango de Daimyo era Tozama, lo que quería decir que era un antiguo enemigo de Roger y luchó en el bando de Sengoku, pero una vez acabada la guerra se unió al Shogun Roger. Ahora, el cabeza de la familia Monkey, ha recurrido a Barbablanca en busca de ayuda.

Los dos cabezas de familia estaban reunidos en el castillo de Edward. El señor del castillo, Barbablanca, un hombre alto, corpulento, ojos pequeños y oscuros, rostro serio y un gran bigote blanco. Y el invitado de honor, Monkey D Garp, un hombre más bajito que Barbablanca, pelo canoso haciendo juego con su bigote y su barba. Con ellos se encontraban los niños de cada familia vestidos con quimonos, en la de Barbablanca había dos niños y una niña, los niños se parecían un poco, los dos eran rubios y tenían los ojos oscuros, pero en sus rostros había expresiones diferentes. En el mayor, no había ninguna emoción, solo se limitaba a mirar al frente con el entrecejo fruncido, el pequeño miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, memorizando cada detalle de la sala donde se encontraba. Los dos niños tenían diez años, y la niña, ocho. Esta tenía un cabello largo y sedoso que le llegaba a la cintura, y era de un azul claro, contrastando con el negro de sus ojos. Vestía con un shiromoku de colores pálidos y un obi oscuro, la vestimenta típica para un compromiso de matrimonio.

Los niños Monkey eran dos, el mayor rondaba los siete años y su cabello era de color azabache, como también lo eran sus ojos. En sus mejillas sonrojadas descansaban varias pecas, y su rostro era serio, aunque se atisbaba cierto aire de tristeza. El pequeño, de unos cuatro años, se miraba las manos con una sonrisa en la cara mientras pensaba en hacer un castillo de arena. Era muy parecido a su hermano mayor, moreno y de ojos negros, pero a diferencia de este, el menor era un puro nervio. Detrás de cada familia se encontraban los guardaespaldas, en la familia Barbablanca habían tres, uno para cada niño, y en la familia Monkey solo había uno.

Después de hacer las formalidades necesarias de cortesía, Barbablanca fue directo al grano

- Bien Garp… ¿A que se debe tu visita? – preguntó aunque ya sabía el motivo

- Garp carraspeó y respondió sin rodeos.

- Vengo a proponerte una unión entre nuestras familias – respondió el anciano sin tapujos.

Barbablanca no se sorprendió.

- Entonces esperas que alguno de tus nietos se case con mi hija… ¿Cierto?

- Si – admitió Garp. Después le hizo una seña a su nieto mayor – Ace, acércate.

El mayor se levantó, caminó con paso firme hasta llegar al lado de su abuelo, se sentó de rodillas y se inclinó profundamente. Barbablanca miró a su única hija y le dijo.

- Bay, por favor, acércate.

La niña obedeció, y se arrodilló al lado de su padre igual que había echo Ace, luego, junto sus dos manos frente a ella e hizo una reverencia.

- Mi nieto mayor, Monkey D Ace, él será quien se prometa con tu honorable hija. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- Si – respondió Barbablanca – estoy de acuerdo. Bay, hija mía, muéstrale tus respetos a tu prometido.

- Si padre – respondió la niña con una voz clara

La pequeña miró con sus ojos negros a su prometido, quien la miraba con tristeza, esta se dio cuenta y lo miro de la misma manera, ninguno de los dos quería ese compromiso, pero habían de aceptarlo quisieran o no. La peliazul volvió a inclinarse para decir

- Es un honor para mí ser su prometida, señorito Ace.

El niño correspondió a la inclinación y contestó.

- No, el honor es mío señorita Bay. Tenerla como prometida es más de lo que podía pedir.

Ninguno de los dos sentía de verdad las palabras que acababan de decir. Cuando Ace levantó la cabeza, se encontró con dos ojos negros que lo miraban con odio, era el mayor de los hijos de Barbablanca. En el rostro de Ace apareció un sonrojo, esos ojos negros… aunque lo miraran con odio… le gustaban, se fijó más en ese chico, rubio… poquito pelo… mirada penetrante… sintió como esos ojos lo atraían y a la misma vez lo inundaba de miedo y odio.

- Niños – dijo Garp – id fuera, el señor Barbablanca y yo hemos de hablar de asuntos de adultos.

- Si abuelo – dijo Ace.

Ace se reverenció y le echó una mirada al niño rubio, después se giró hacía su hermano, quien lo miraba alegremente, lo cogió de la mano y lo sacó de la habitación, seguidos de su guardaespaldas. Una vez en el pasillo, vieron como los tres hijos de Barbablanca salían también junto a sus guardaespaldas.

- Ace ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó el menor tirando de la manga a su hermano.

El mayor dudó en que contestarle. Después, poniendo una mano en la cabeza del pequeño contestó

- Me he prometido con esa niña para que nuestra familia este bien. ¿Entiendes Luffy?

- No, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué es prometerse?

Ace sonrió y contestó acariciándole la cabeza.

- Lo entenderás cuando seas más grande

- Oye, tu – se escuchó detrás de Ace

El moreno mayor se giró para ver quien le había hablado de esa manera, su corazón se sobresalto cuando vio al niño que lo miraba con odio delante de él.

¿- Qué quieres? – preguntó Ace suavemente

En un rápido movimiento, el niño agarró del cuello del quimono a Ace, el guardaespaldas de Ace y Luffy se llevó la mano hacía la katana que llevaba encima mirando al guardaespaldas del niño de manera desafiante con sus ojos dorados.

- No te acerques a mi hermana – dijo el niño rubio con acidez.

- Marco – dijo Bay – suéltalo, es mi prometido

El niño, Marco, no hizo caso de la petición de su hermana, solo se dedicaba a mirar al moreno con odio, Ace le aguantaba la mirada fascinado. El guardaespaldas de Marco, un hombre alto y corpulento, pelo oscuro y corto, ojos pequeños y negros y una barba extraña, dividida en tres zonas de pelo oscuro, dijo con voz grave.

- Señorito Marco, suelte al señorito Ace por favor.

- ¡No quiero! – gritó Marco

- ¡Suéltalo! – dijo Luffy pegándole golpes al brazo de Marco

¡- Oye! – dijo el mediano de los niños de Barbablanca yendo hacía Luffy - ¡No pegues a mi hermano mayor!

El guardaespaldas de este, un hombre alto y fuerte, moreno de pelo rizado y un bigote ancho, cogió a su señor y lo retuvo. Los guardaespaldas estaban tensos, dispuestos a atacar ante cualquier agresión seria, sin importar mucho a quien de la otra familia podían herir. El guardaespaldas de la niña, un hombre con un moño de pelo oscuro y un quimono rosa, se adelantó dispuesto a acabar con todo el asunto.

- Por favor señores – dijo con voz clara – si no les importa, les pediría que se fueran.

- Con mucho gusto – respondió el guardaespaldas de Ace y Luffy – si su señorito Marco le quitara las manos de encima a mi señorito Ace – añadió con tono gélido.

- Jozu… - dijo el hombre del quimono rosa.

- Señorito Marco – dijo Jozu con voz autoritaria – suelte al señorito Ace

Marco obedeció de mala gana. Soltó a Ace y se volvió con sus hermanos, abrazando a su hermana pequeña posesivamente y sin apartar la mirada del moreno.

- Vámonos – dijo el guardaespaldas quitando la mano de su katana negra.

- ¿Adonde Mihawk? – preguntó Luffy cogiéndose al quimono dorado de este.

- Esperaremos a su abuelo en el jardín, si les parece bien – respondió Mihawk

- ¡Si! – dijo Luffy – vamos Ace, dejemos a esos tontos – y les sacó la lengua

- Señorito Luffy, eso no se hace – lo regañó Mihawk

Ace miraba a Marco fijamente, luego, su hermano lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras, siguiendo a Mihawk. Solo apartó los ojos del rubio cuando hubo doblado la esquina y no podía verlo.

* * *

><p>- Entonces… tanto tu como yo saldremos beneficiados ¿cierto? – preguntó Barbablanca bebiendo de su tacita de sake.<p>

- Si – respondió Garp – juré lealtad al Shogun Roger, y mantendré mi juramento a cualquier precio. Si unimos a mi nieto con tu hija, nuestras familias se verán respaldadas la una con la otra contra cualquier contratiempo.

Barbablanca apuró su tacita de sake e hizo un movimiento para que una de sus criadas volviera a llenarla.

- Pero tu eres un Tozama… - empezó Barbablanca

- Pero gozo con la gracia del Shogun Roger – cortó Garp – en tiempos antiguos, era su enemigo, ya que mi lealtad se centraba en mi difunto señor Sengoku. Ahora, soy leal al señor Roger y por ello te he propuesto este compromiso, porque él también confía en ti, así, se asegura de darme una posición mejor y unir las dos familias.

Barbablanca apuró de nuevo su taza

- El compromiso no es oficial todavía… - dijo – lo será cuando tu nieto cumpla los diecisiete ¿estás de acuerdo?

Garp asintió con la cabeza.

- Entonces se hará totalmente formal y todo Edo lo sabrá, hasta entonces, esto es entre nuestras dos familias – continuó Barbablanca – Entonces… Me jurarás fidelidad a mí también tal y como yo te la juraré a ti… y los dos serviremos al Shogun Roger.

El anciano de la familia Monkey volvió a asentir, bebiendo de su tacita.

- Diez años… es lo que hay que esperar… - siguió Barbablanca – brindemos para que en diez años todo continué como hasta ahora y no salga ningún improvisto…

Hizo un movimiento con la mano y la criada llenó su tacita de sake y la de Garp, después, los dos la tomaron entre sus manos.

- Brindemos por este maravilloso día y por nuestro Shogun – dijo alzando la tacita.

- Y por un futuro unido y prospero – completó Garp

Los dos chocaron suavemente sus tacitas y bebieron su contenido de un trago, sellando la promesa de la unión entre las dos familias en un futuro gracias a los dos niños.

* * *

><p>Luffy y Ace esperaban junto a Mihawk en la puerta principal del castillo de Barbablanca, el pequeño corría de un lado para otro intentando coger mariposas y el mayor miraba el suelo con los brazos cruzados. Todavía intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de vivir en la habitación del castillo, en menos de unas horas, había llegado al enorme castillo, se había prometido con una chica que no conocía de nada y el hermano mayor de esta lo odiaba con toda su alma, aunque él no podía sentir lo mismo hacía él. El niño… Marco, lo había dejado fascinado y no sabía el porque, podría ser admiración, o interés por esa frialdad que había demostrado y de la cual él carecía.<p>

- Señor…

La voz de Mihawk lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó la cabeza y vio como su abuelo llegaba hasta ellos, Luffy fue corriendo hacía él y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¿Ya acabo señor? – preguntó Mihawk

- Si, ya podemos volver a casa Mihawk – contestó el anciano cargando a Luffy en brazos

Mihawk se reverenció y siguió a su señor hasta los caballos, Garp montó en un corcel blanco, Mihawk subió a los dos niños en uno marrón oscuro y después él subió en otro marrón.

Salieron al trote del castillo de Barbablanca, sin volver la vista atrás, pasaron por el pueblo principal que gobernaba Barbablanca y se dirigieron a los campos de cultivo, en dirección al bosque. El pueblo que descansaba a la falda del enorme castillo de Barbablanca se dividía en categorías, las casas más pegadas al castillo eran las más ricas, y eso se notaba, tenían pequeños jardines y todo estaba pulcramente cuidado. Después se encontraba la zona de comercio, donde se veían calles de diferentes gremios, el artesano, el carpintero, el verdulero… también se encontraba en la zona este del pueblo, la casa de las Damas de Sauco, donde los hombres iban a divertirse con las damas. Al límite del pueblo, se encontraban las casas más pobres, y más allá, empezaban los campos de los agricultores, donde se podían ver enormes plantaciones de arroz. Las tierras de Barbablanca producían mucho arroz y eso generaba bastante dinero (o Kokus) pero a la misma vez, pagaban impuestos altísimos, que se satisfacían con parte de la cosecha, a veces, se daba incluso el 40% de la cosecha.

Garp, Mihawk y los dos niños traspasaron los campos de arroz y llegaron al límite del bosque, había caído ya la tarde y los dos pequeños empezaban a sentir molestia en sus cuerpos a causa del galope del caballo, pero aún así, no se quejaron para nada. El estómago de Luffy rugía de hambre, ya que no habían parado ni siquiera para comer.

- Tengo hambre… - se quejó en voz baja para que no lo oyeran ni Mihawk o su abuelo

- Aguanta – le dijo Ace cariñosamente, apretando una de las manos de su hermano.

Luffy asintió con la cabeza y siguieron galopando por el bosque hasta que de pronto, Garp paró en seco su caballo, Mihawk también paró y los niños lo intentaron, pero Mihawk tuvo que agarrar las riendas del caballo de los niños para que no siguieran galopando.

- ¿Qué ocurre señor? – preguntó Mihawk

Garp desmontó de su caballo y se dirigió a unos matorrales que acababan de pasar, se agachó, y pareció que recogía algo del suelo. Cuando se giró hacía los demás, llevaba un bulto en los brazos.

- ¿Qué es abuelo? ¿Qué es? – preguntó Luffy impaciente

Cuando Garp hubo llegado les enseñó lo que era, un niño de unos cinco años inconsciente y herido. Su cabello corto era de un color verde precioso y sus ropas estaban rasgadas y manchadas de sangre, por su cuerpo y por su cara habían heridas y moratones, saltaba a la vista que algo malo había pasado con ese niño, aunque las ropas que vestía estaban llenas de barro, sangre y rotas, se veía que era buena, posiblemente de alta cuna.

- ¿Qué va a hacer con él señor? – preguntó Mihawk mirando al niño

- Llevarlo al castillo – dijo Garp - ¿puedes llevar al niño contigo Mihawk?

Este asintió con la cabeza y Garp puso al niño delante de Mihawk, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del guardaespaldas. Luego volvió a montar sobre su caballo y reanudaron la marcha.

Mihawk cabalgaba con cuidado para no hacer más daño al niño que llevaba con él. Le echó una mirada rápida, pero sin darse cuenta se lo quedo mirando, el niño parecía que durmiera placidamente apoyado en él, su cuerpo era pequeño y cálido, y aunque estuviera manchado de sangre y herido, a Mihawk le pareció un niño muy guapo. Se obligó a mirar al frente y despejar la cabeza, pero no podía evitar mirar al crío de vez en cuando.

Les llevó día y medio regresar al castillo de los Monkey, para entonces, el niño todavía no había despertado, pero lo hizo al día siguiente. El niño se mostraba reacio a cualquier contacto con alguno de ellos, aunque como mínimo descubrieron como se llamaba, su nombre era Zoro.

* * *

><p>Notas: Las fechas y eventos que aparecen en este fic son ciertos, la batalla de Segikahara se dio en Japon en el 1600 aunque en realidad el que ganó no fue Roger XD sino Iyeyasu Tokugawa, iniciando así el periodo Edo.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen, son todos de Eichiro Oda de One Piece

* * *

><p>Shogun Capitulo 2<p>

El tiempo fue pasando poco a poco, mes tras mes, y año tras año, hasta que finalmente pasaron los diez años acordados. Los niños Monkey fueron dejando la niñez en el pasado y se fueron convirtiendo en unos adolescentes, Ace, había llegado ya a la edad de los diecisiete años, la edad la cual no quería llegar a ningún precio. Su pelo había crecido un poco y su cuerpo se había vuelto más musculoso, por lo demás, seguía teniendo sus ojos negros como la noche y sus pecas no habían desaparecido o se habían aclarado. Luffy, ahora con catorce años, seguía siendo igual de alegre que siempre, iba de un lado para otro del castillo diciendo que tenía que hacerse más fuerte que su hermano Ace. Su guardaespaldas, Mihawk, si que había cambiado, ya no era el muchacho de diecisiete años de antaño, ahora era un hombre echo y derecho, se había fortalecido y sus ojos se habían vuelto todavía más aterradores que cuando era joven, ahora contaba con veintisiete años y era el mejor guardaespaldas que podía haber en todo Edo. El que también había cambiado era el pequeño Zoro, con quince años su cabello seguía siendo igual de corto e igual de verde que cuando lo encontraron, pero la actitud en verso a los del castillo Monkey había cambiado al cien por cien. Por lo general, Zoro era un chico serio y se mostraba indiferente a muchas cosas de las que sucedían a su alrededor, pero quería a los dos niños Monkey, a Ace por su paciencia y comprensión, y a Luffy por su alegría y su sonrisa. Garp decidió que Zoro se quedaría con ellos, y muchas veces intentó que el pequeño le contara que fue lo que le paso para que lo encontraran en aquel estado, pero Zoro no recordaba prácticamente nada, solamente fuego y risas. Aprendió, gracias a Mihawk, el arte de la espada, y este se convirtió en su maestro, el cual lo entrenó duramente hasta que su manejo con la espada fue tal, que Garp designó a Zoro como guardaespaldas, junto a Mihawk, el mayor sería el guardaespaldas personal de Ace, y Zoro el de Luffy.

Un día de enero, cuando Ace ya tenía los diecisiete años, Garp se encontraba de pie en una de las habitaciones principales del castillo, mirando por la ventana hacia su pueblo, Fusha. Detrás de él, arrodillado en el suelo, había un hombre de unos veinticinco años, complexión musculosa y aire misterioso. Finalmente el anciano empezó ha hablar.

- Durante estos diez años tú y tus aliados habéis estado trabajando fielmente para mi familia, y nunca habéis fallado en lo que os he pedido…

- Es mi deber – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

El anciano se giró hacía su invitado.

- ¿Has descubierto algo sobre la posible familia de Zoro?

La sonrisa del individuo desapareció del todo dejando pasar a una expresión dura.

- No señor, lo lamento

Garp suspiró, después volvió a mirar por la ventana. Luego hizo una seña y una mujer joven con el pelo verde recogido en una coleta y vestida con un quimono verde y un obi rojo entró en la habitación, se arrodilló haciendo una inclinación y dijo.

- ¿Qué desea señor Garp?

- La ceremonia para oficializar el matrimonio de Ace y Bay se celebrará dentro de poco… ¿Has recibido alguna invitación o mensaje de Barbablanca?

- No señor, todavía no – respondió la joven

- Gracias Makino – luego el anciano volvió a mirar a su invitado – si el mensaje no llega en un par de días, envía a alguien de tus hombres a ver que es lo que ocurre en el castillo de Barbablanca

- Como ordenéis – contestó el individuo.

- La ceremonia a de llevarse a cabo si o si – prosiguió Garp – y Barbablanca no es de los que rompen una promesa, si se ha comprometido lo hará a cualquier precio, por lo tanto, si no recibimos mensaje alguno es que algo ha pasado…

- Señor – cortó el invitado – uno de mis hombres asegura haber visto movimientos en una familia…

Garp agudizó el oído

- ¿Qué familia? – preguntó

- Todavía no sabemos que familia es, lo que llegó a los oídos de mi hombre son meros rumores.

Eso preocupó a Garp, aunque fueran rumores eran preocupantes. Desde que el Shogun Roger murió a causa de una enfermedad, el país se había visto en la cuerda floja, pues no había heredero para sucederle en el trono, y muchos Daimyos codiciosos ambiciaban el título de Shogun.

- Confírmame cuanto antes si los rumores con ciertos y si lo son, descubre que familia es – dijo Garp

- Como digáis

- Makino

- ¿Si señor?

- Estate pendiente de si llega el mensaje, en cuando lo haga, me lo traerás enseguida.

La joven echó una mirada rápida al invitado, este le sonrió levemente y luego la chica dijo

- Como deseéis

- Bien… - dijo el anciano suspirando – podéis retiraros

Makino se inclinó y después se levantó para salir por el shoji de papel, cerrándolo tras ella con cuidado. El invitado se levantó y se dirigió también a la puerta, se giró a mirar al anciano y después salió cerrando la puerta tras él, en el pasillo estaba Makino, de pie, mirándolo fijamente. El invitado, con expresión seria, le habló a la chica.

- Hemos de hacerlo todo a la perfección, y no admito errores o fallos

- Lo se, señor – contestó la chica con el rostro serio

* * *

><p>En el jardín del castillo de los Monkey, Luffy practicaba con su hermano en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aunque el menor se esforzara todo lo que podía, no era capaz de ganarle a Ace, este esquivaba todos los ataques con una rapidez asombrosa. En uno de los puñetazos que Luffy intentó darle a Ace, este lo cogió del brazo, se dio media vuelta y, apoyando el cuerpo del pequeño en su espalda, lo hizo volar por encima de él, haciendo que Luffy cayera de espaldas en el suelo.<p>

- Si alguien te coje de esta manera – dijo Ace – lo que podrías hacer es darle en la pierna con un pie para que pierda el equilibrio y caer encima de tu oponente

Luffy lo miraba desde el suelo con unos morros de niño pequeño, se levantó, se sacudió su quimono y luego intentó abalanzarse sobre Ace, este solo tuvo que apartarse a un lado para esquivar a su hermano pequeño.

- ¡Ace déjame pegarte! – gritó Luffy empezando a enfadarse

El mayor sonrió y luego extendió los brazos hacía su hermano.

- Dame un abrazo… - dijo Ace caminando hasta Luffy y sonriendo anchamente

- ¡NOOO! – gritó Luffy huyendo de su hermano - ¡Ya me conozco tus abrazos mortíferos!

- ¡Ven aquí! – le dijo Ace corriendo detrás de él.

Luffy empezó a correr por el jardín huyendo de Ace, aunque los dos fueran unos adolescentes, aún seguían teniendo una parte de críos y varias veces la sacaban a la luz. El pequeño llegó hasta la puerta principal del castillo, se giró para ver donde estaba su hermano y, al verlo detrás de él, aceleró la marcha tropezando con alguien y cayendo al suelo los dos.

- ¡Luffy! – dijo Ace llegando hasta su hermano - ¿Estas bien?

- Au… mi culo… - se quejó Luffy

La persona con la que había chocado se levantó, se apretó más la capa y la capucha que llevaba y se dispuso a irse sin más, pero Luffy lo agarró de capa que llevaba el hombre

- ¡Espere!

El hombre de la capa se echó todavía más hacía delante la capucha que llevaba puesta, evitando que se le viera algo de la cara.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Luffy - ¿Le he hecho daño?

- No – respondió el hombre

Luego se giró y se fue con paso ligero hacía un caballo negro que había en la puerta principal.

- ¡Pero que borde! – dijo Luffy levantándose - ¿Quién sería?

- No lo se – respondió Ace – Quizá sea una de las personas que visitan al abuelo de vez en cuando… ¡Ven aquí! – dijo de repente y se abrazó a su hermano

- ¡No, suéltame! – gritaba Luffy

- ¡Señorito Ace! ¡Señorito Luffy! – dijeron dos voces

Los dos se giraron a ver quien los había llamado. Dos jóvenes se acercaron a ellos corriendo, una de ellas era un poco más alta que la otra, de pelo corto y anaranjado, en sus ojos castaños había un enfado descomunal, vestía un quimono con en decorativo de mariposas amarillas y un obi dorado, por su cuerpo y su cara, aparentaba sus quince años. La otra era más bajita y más joven que la primera, su cabello era largo y azulado, recogido en una coleta con una pinza de jade verde, sus ojos eran lila oscuro, su quimono era azul oscuro con flores blancas y un obi plateado, su aspecto le daba un aire de mujer que no tenía a sus trece años.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios se van así por las buenas? – gritó la pelinaranja

- Nami… - dijo la más joven de las dos en tono apaciguador – así no se les habla a los señoritos…

La chica, Nami, se apaciguó un poco al oír las palabras de su compañera. Luego llegaron donde estaban los dos jóvenes y Nami puso los brazos en jarras.

- Señoritos, no pueden irse así como así y sin avisarnos. ¡¿Y si les pasa algo?

- Oh Nami… - dijo Ace - ¿Ni siquiera podemos jugar un poco Luffy y yo?

- Yo no digo que no jueguen, ustedes sabrán lo que hacen, solo que no se vayan sin avisar

- Nami… no les faltes al respeto… - dijo la otra

- ¡Vivi ya lo se! – gruño Nami – pero es que me sacan de quicio…

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron, y desde la puerta principal, sobre el caballo negro, la figura de la capa miraba la escena con interés.

- No falléis… - dijo en un susurro

Después hizo girar al caballo y lo espoleó, saliendo al galope por el camino de tierra en dirección al pueblo.

* * *

><p>En el castillo de Barbablanca, el cabeza de familia hablaba con su hija, Bay, una adorable muchacha de extraordinaria belleza, sus cabellos largos y azulados se recogían en un moño con dos mechones sueltos alrededor de la cara, vestía un quimono blanco con los bordes de las mangas azulados y un obi azul oscuro.<p>

- La ceremonia que hará oficial tu compromiso se celebrara el mes que viene – dijo Barbablanca – entonces, se decidirá que día es el enlace.

- Si padre – dijo Bay ocultando su tristeza.

Barbablanca hizo una señal y entró un joven castaño y de ojos azules, llevaba el uniforme de mensajero.

- ¿Señor? – preguntó

Barbablanca se giró y cogió un sobre marcado con su sello, le indicó al mensajero que se acercara y este obedeció

- Haruta – dijo Barbablanca – esta carta debe llegar lo antes posible al castillo de la familia Monkey, no admite más demoras y protege esta carta con tu vida.

- Si, señor – dijo Haruta.

- Júralo – dijo Barbablanca

- Lo juro por mi vida señor – contestó Haruta seriamente

El mensajero cogió la carta y la guardó dentro de su uniforme, luego se inclinó y salió disparado a cumplir con lo que su señor le había dicho. Barbablanca miro la cara triste de su hija.

- Bay, cariño. Esto es por el bien de la familia y del país – dijo con voz suave

- Lo se padre – respondió Bay

- Entonces… ¿Por qué estas triste hija mía?

- No lo estoy – mintió Bay – Considero que casarme con el señorito Ace es un honor demasiado grande para mí.

Barbablanca suspiró con tristeza, después apuró su taza de sake y le hizo una seña a Bay para que se acercara a él, después, la abrazó suavemente.

En la puerta de la habitación, Marco se descruzó de brazos y se despegó de la pared cuando vio salir a Haruta por el shoji de papel y lo siguió. No había cambiado prácticamente nada desde que era pequeño, salvo por que ahora tenía veinte años y una pequeña barbita en la mandíbula, dándole un aire más varonil.

- ¿Señorito Marco, donde va? – preguntó Jozu, su guardaespaldas

- Quiero asegurarme que el mensaje llega a su destino – contestó – ensilla mi caballo.

- Pero señor… - Jozu intentó replicar

- No admito contradicciones Jozu – contestó Marco.

- Si señor

Y Jozu desapareció para cumplir la orden de su señor. Marco siguió a Haruta, este se dispuso a coger todas las cosas que necesitaba para el viaje, al girarse, vio a Marco detrás de él. En su rostro apareció la sorpresa y empalideció.

- S-señorito… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Vengo a acompañarte en tu viaje – respondió Marco

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Haruta

- El mensaje que te ha entregado padre es de gran importancia, por lo tanto quiero asegurarme de que llega a su destino.

- E-esta bien señorito…

Haruta se fue recomponiendo del susto de ver a su señor detrás de él, casi nunca había tratado con los hijos del señor por eso se había puesto de esa manera. Cogió sus cosas y salió seguido de Marco hacía la puerta principal del castillo, donde los esperaba Jozu con el caballo de Marco y el suyo propio, por descontado, Jozu acompañaría a Marco. Era posible que cualquiera que los vea sospechara de que algo pasaba, pues uno de los hijos del señor iba junto a su guardaespaldas y un mensajero, pero Marco se negaba en rotundo a llevar escolta alguna, él sabía pelear muy bien, y no quería que nadie más lo protegiera a excepción de Jozu, en quien le confiaría la vida si fuera necesario.

Los tres subieron a sus caballos y partieron lo antes posible para entregar el mensaje, suficiente se había retrasado su entrega a causa de las lluvias que habían caído. Cabalgaban con rapidez, los castillos de los dos señores estaban separados por un día y medio de camino, y solamente pararon en las ocasiones de las comidas en diferentes pueblos en el camino. Allí, las gentes del pueblo los trataban con amabilidad, pues Marco empezaba a tener cierta fama de ser justo, leal y fiel, eso era normal, puesto que él sería el heredero de Barbablanca cuando este muriera, así que el viejo dejaba, a veces, que Marco decidiera temas de baja importancia y lo instruía.

En uno de los pueblos, concretamente donde cenaron, una mujer delgada, morena, de pelo largo y negro recogido en dos colas bajas, tenía una extraña nariz y era más fea que un cardo borriquero, les propuso de pasar la noche en la posada que regentaba.

- Sería un honor para nuestra humilde posada que alguien tan distinguido como vos, mi señor, pasara la noche aquí… - dijo con voz gatuna.

A Marco no le gusto el tono de voz que empleó la mujer, además, consideraba que lo adulaba demasiado, así que se negó en rotundo.

- No, proseguiré con mi viaje.

Miró a Jozu y vio como este sonreía orgulloso de él

- Pero señor – dijo Haruta con voz suave - ¿No sería mejor que descansarais? No debe ser bueno para vos el cabalgar sin descanso…

- Ya descansaremos cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino – contestó Marco

Este evitó pronunciar donde iban por posibles espías que hubieran o que los hubieran seguido.

- Como quiera… - aceptó Haruta.

La mujer miró a Haruta con cara de molesta, como si lamentara que el mensajero no hubiera insistido más, este se encogió de hombros, pagó lo que habían comido y así los tres reanudaron la marcha bajo las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

* * *

><p>Diez años pasaron y en dos episodios he sacado un porron de personajes XD Haruta! aunk no os lo creais lo adoro, a Catalina no XD por eso le toco ser posadera XD ains... que estos kieren formalizar y yo no kiero k Ace se case con Bay... se tiene k casar conmigo... XD y bueno, salio Makino *O* adoro a esa mujer, y como tiene relacion con Garp en el anime pues... XD ale ahiesta, aviso, el fic transcurre, es decir, k los personajes iran cumpliendo años, asi k iran creciendo XD al menos esa es mi idea XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, son todos de Eichiro Oda de la serie One Piece^^

* * *

><p>Shogun, Capitulo 3<p>

En el castillo de los Monkey, Zoro entrenaba junto a su maestro, Mihawk, los dos jóvenes Monkey, Ace y Luffy, se encontraban estudiando junto a sus damas de compañía, Nami y Vivi, y la profesora de estos dos, Dadan, una mujer grandota, de mal carácter y poca paciencia, así que Zoro aprovechaba esos ratos para entrenar. Mihawk utilizaba una espada en forma de cruz y de color negra y Zoro utilizaba el Santoryu, o arte de las tres espadas.

Zoro jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo del entrenamiento, Mihawk lo sometía siempre a unos entrenamientos intensos bajo el pretexto de que un buen guardaespaldas debía ser capaz de proteger a su señor, y Zoro tenía a Luffy bajo su cargo, así que debía saber como pelear y como proteger a su señor. Mihawk se abalanzó hacía delante con la espada en alto dispuesto a atacar al joven quien se preparó para recibir el impacto de la espada. Estaba cansado, pero no demostraría ningún signo de flaqueza y menos delante de su maestro, cerró los ojos, concentrando la poca fuerza que le quedaba para parar el golpe y contraatacar, pero el golpe no llegó.

- Será mejor que descansemos un poco – dijo Mihawk bajando la espada justo delante de Zoro.

- ¿Eh? – Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido. Luego frunció el entrecejo - ¿Por qué?

- Estas temblando – dijo Mihawk mirándole las piernas

- ¡No estoy temblando! – se quejó Zoro – mira…

Intentó avanzar un paso, pero perdió el equilibrio, sus tres espadas cayeron al suelo y él se inclinó peligrosamente hacía delante. Mihawk abrió los ojos y se dispuso a coger a Zoro antes de que este cayera al suelo, así que el joven acabó entre los brazos de Mihawk.

- Ves como estas cansado… - dijo el moreno

Zoro gruñó en señal de enfado. Mihawk cogió al muchacho por el brazo, haciéndolo sonrojar ante el contacto con la suave pero firme mano del mayor, y lo llevó a la sombra de un árbol. Allí lo hizo sentarse contra el tronco, luego se sentó a su lado, mirando el cielo.

El peliverde se sentía indignado, quería mostrarse fuerte y valiente delante de su maestro, hacerle ver que era un buen alumno y que se dejaba la piel por complacerlo en las clases, pero sin embargo siempre acababa reventado. Pensaba que quería ser más fuerte y así poder proteger a su señorito Luffy, pero sobretodo lo que quería era impresionar a Mihawk, quería que le dijera que lo estaba haciendo bien, y que le sonriera, sobretodo esto último, que le sonriera. Miró a Mihawk, este tenía sus ojos dorados puestos en el cielo, y parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, Zoro deseaba que lo mirara, que mirara como entrenaba, como se esforzaba y como derramaba sudor por aquello en lo que le gustaba a los dos. De alguna manera, no lograba recordar nada de lo que pasó diez años atrás, solo sabía que su casa había sido quemada y sus padres muertos, desde entonces no había confiado en nadie, hasta que empezó a conocer a los dos señoritos… y desde que Mihawk era su maestro. Zoro confiaba plenamente en el moreno, estaba dispuesto a entregarle su vida y a matar por él, como también lo estaba para protegerlo si se diera el caso, hubo un momento en que pensó, que, aunque tuviera a Luffy y a Ace, sin Mihawk ya nada tendría sentido.

- Maestro, ya podemos continuar – dijo Zoro poniéndose en pie con dificultad.

- No, por hoy se acabó – respondió Mihawk mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos dorados, normalmente fríos y carentes de emoción, pero ahora relajados y con una chispa de alegría.

- Buff… - bufó Zoro molesto

Mihawk sonrió, adoraba ver a su joven aprendiz así.

- No es bueno forzarte tanto jovencito

Zoro lo miró desafiante, pero Mihawk no cayó en la trampa sino que se quedó perdido entre los ojos negros de Zoro, mirándolo casi con dulzura.

- Guárdate tus energías para proteger al señorito Luffy – Zoro puso los ojos en blanco – Ven aquí conmigo y medita, te irá bien – añadió

El peliverde le hizo caso y se sentó de nuevo junto a él, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a meditar, Mihawk lo miraba de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. A medida que fueron pasando los segundos, Zoro empezó a dar cabezazos, Mihawk sonrió anchamente y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su aprendiz lo atrajo hacía él, apoyándole la cabeza en su pecho, Zoro estaba completamente dormido.

- Creo que nunca llegaras a conocer la meditación – le dijo a Zoro, aunque sabía que estaba dormido.

Miró al joven Zoro y sus mejillas se bañaron con un suave tono rojizo, desvió la mirada de Zoro y luego, sintiéndose extraño, empezó a acariciar el brazo del peliverde por encima de la manga del quimono. Su corazón empezó a descontrolarse sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, volvió a mirar a Zoro "¿Por qué me haces hacer esto?" pensó confundido, después acercó su cara a la cabeza del joven cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a besarle los cabellos, pero el ruido de unos cascos de caballo interrumpieron su propósito, alzó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo intentando descubrir por el sonido cuantos eran. Sus ojos volvieron a mostrar la frialdad de siempre, perdiendo la ternura con la que miraba a su joven aprendiz.

Por el ruido de los caballos Mihawk descubrió que eran tres jinetes. Cargo a Zoro a su espalda y salió disparado hacía donde estuvieran sus señores, ahora se encargaría de protegerlos a los tres, a Ace, Luffy y… a Zoro.

* * *

><p>- La leyenda cuenta que la princesa Vega solo puede reencontrarse con su amado Altair una vez al año, el día siete de Julio, y para poder verse han de pasar por el río que los separa, es decir, la vía Láctea… ¿me estáis escuchando? – preguntó Dadan, la nana-maestra de los niños<p>

- Si – respondió Ace apoyando la mejilla en su mano – que los dos solo pueden verse un día al año.

- Bien… ¿Luffy?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó este

- ¿Cómo se llamaban los dos de la pareja? – preguntó Dadan

- Ni idea – respondió anchamente

- ¡Pues haber si me prestas más atención! – gritó la mujer

Ace puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana, al hacerlo, vio tres jinetes que llegaban a la puerta principal del castillo "¿Quiénes son?" se preguntó con curiosidad. De repente el shoji se abrió y Mihawk entró con Zoro en brazos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Luffy con preocupación

- Nada mi señor, Zoro solo está descansando – respondió Mihawk

- Mihawk… - dijo Ace - ¿Quiénes son los que acaban de llegar?

- No lo se señorito Ace – respondió Mihawk dejando suavemente a Zoro en el suelo, lo miró por unos instantes con ternura sin darse cuenta y después volvió a ser el de siempre – pero sean quienes sean los protegeré señoritos, no se preocupen.

Dadan escuchaba atentamente, y con disimulo, se llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su obi marrón, donde tenía una pequeña daga escondida por si se daba el caso. Ace y Luffy miraban por la ventana intentando distinguir a los visitantes, pero estos ya habían entrado dentro, Mihawk estaba al lado del shoji con la mano en la empuñadura de su katana, dispuesto a desenvainarla en cualquier momento. Esperaban a cualquier cosa, a un ataque, o a que alguien los avisara, lo que sucedió fue esto último, la puerta corredera se abrió y Mihawk sacó su katana de la funda en un rápido movimiento, dejándola justo en la garganta de la persona que acababa de abrir la puerta.

- Soy yo, Makino – dijo la muchacha sin miedo alguno.

Mihawk bajó la katana y la guardó en su funda, Dadan retiró la mano de su obi

- Makino-chan, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Quién ha venido? – preguntó Dadan

- El señorito Marco junto a su guardaespaldas y un mensajero – respondió la joven – señorito Ace, el señor Garp me ha mandado a buscarlo.

Ace tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, uno de los que había visto era Marco… desde el primer día que lo vio, diez años atrás, no había vuelto a verlo y el saber que ahora se encontraba a escasos metros de donde estaba él, hacía que su corazón latiera con más rapidez sin saber por que.

- Esta bien, vayamos – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta e intentando aparentar normalidad

Mihawk dudó en que hacer, si ir con Ace o quedarse con Luffy y Zoro, ahora que este estaba dormido. Dadan le señaló que fuera con Ace, y ante la mirada de Mihawk se llevó de nuevo la mano al obi y sacó la empuñadura de la daga. Mihawk asintió y le echó una rápida mirada a Zoro, por alguna razón le preocupaba dejarlo solo, igual que a su señor, aunque sabía que con Dadan estarían a salvo. Salió detrás de Ace y cerró el shoji. Makino los llevaba a la sala principal del castillo, donde seguramente estarían los invitados, Ace caminaba nervioso, no por lo que los invitados habían venido a hacer, sino por Marco, todavía recordaba esos ojos negros tan fascinantes mirándolo con un odio extremo, y se preguntaba cuala sería la reacción de este al verlo.

Llegaron a la puerta y Makino la abrió suavemente, se inclinó y después se apartó para dejar paso a Ace, este entró con el corazón en la boca, se inclinó ceremoniosamente y después buscó a Marco con la mirada. Lo encontró sentado frente a su abuelo, y cuando Ace lo vio su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. Marco vestía con un quimono sencillo de color azul, el cuello del quimono dejaba al descubierto una parte del pecho del rubio, y Ace lo miraba con un sentimiento que lo embriagaba. De repente se encontró con esos ojos negros, y se sobresaltó, no lo miraban como la primera vez que se vieron, pero sin embargo… esta vez había resentimiento y rencor.

- Ace siéntate – dijo Garp

Ace salió de su pequeño trance y se sentó en uno de los cojines verdes que había. El moreno miró otra vez a Marco, entonces se dio cuenta de que sus facciones eran las de un hombre y no las de niño que él recordaba, en su mandíbula había una barbita que le daba un aspecto verdaderamente sexy a los ojos de Ace, el quimono medio abierto, aparte de mostrar parte del pecho del rubio, dejaba a la vista un cuello y parte de unas clavículas bastante apetecibles.

- Bien – dijo Garp contento – Ace, ya se ha decidido la fecha del compromiso oficial

Las palabras de su abuelo devolvieron a Ace a la dura realidad, su corazón se encogió y su cara se puso pálida.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó intentando mostrar serenidad

- El mes que viene, la segunda semana – contestó el anciano con una sonrisa

Ace se obligó a sonreír y a mostrar alegría, aunque por dentro se sintiera destrozado.

- ¿Estas contento? – preguntó Garp sonriendo más todavía al ver la sonrisa de su nieto.

- Si – mintió Ace – lo estoy

- ¡Bien bien! – exclamó el anciano - ¡Esto es motivo de celebración! ¡Que traigan sake! ¡Y esta noche habrá una cena especial para nuestros invitados!

Unas sirvientas trajeron sake y otras se dispusieron a preparar la cena.

- Si no le importa – empezó Marco – nos gustaría descansar un poco

Ace sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de Marco, ya no tenía esa vocecita que el moreno recordaba, ahora se había agravado, era claramente la voz de un hombre, se sonrojó de mala manera al oírla.

- Si claro, os prepararemos una habitación. ¿Pasareis aquí la noche verdad? Sería un honor…

- Si no es mucha molestia si – respondió Marco

El moreno sonrió al pensar que tendría a Marco bajo su mismo techo y sintió como su corazón empezaba a latirle anormalmente. Marco se inclinó con una profunda reverencia y después salió de la habitación, seguido de su guardaespaldas Jozu y el mensajero, Haruta, quien lo miraba todo con un vivo interés. Ace se quedó mirando como Marco salía de la habitación y después se sobresaltó cuando su abuelo empezó a hablar.

- Las cosas marchan bien, marchan bien – dijo bebiendo sake – Makino-chan por favor ve a llamar a mi queridísimo amigo.

- Si, señor – contestó Makino y luego con una inclinación salió de la habitación.

El moreno se preguntó quien sería ese famoso amigo del abuelo, miró al anciano, que vaciaba su tacita de sake con alegría. Garp se dio cuenta de que su nieto lo estaba mirando y con un gesto de mano dijo.

- ¿Nos vemos después Ace?

Eso era una clara despedida, su abuelo no lo quería allí mientras estaba con ese hombre.

- Si, por supuesto – contestó con una ligera inclinación.

Se levantó y Mihawk se dispuso a seguirle, cuando fue a abrir el shoji, este se abrió de golpe dejando ver al invitado de su abuelo, era el mismo hombre con el que Luffy había chocado cuando Ace estuvo persiguiéndolo por el jardín. Como ese día, llevaba su inseparable capa y su capucha, que le cubría casi toda la totalidad del rostro. Ace se sorprendió pero el hombre retrocedió, se inclinó y le dejó paso sin decir una sola palabra, el moreno se lo quedó mirando hasta que el hombre entró dentro de la habitación.

- Bienvenido – dijo Garp con una sonrisa al entrar su invitado – siéntate y ponte cómodo, hay cosas que contar.

- ¿A ocurrido algo que esperabais? Lo veo feliz señor – respondió el individuo.

- Si si, respondió Garp - ¿Tanto se me nota? ¿Quieres sake?

- Por favor

Makino le sirvió una tacita de sake al hombre de la capucha. Este le sonrió agradecido y la aceptó.

- Bueno… - dijo Garp – al fin ha llegado el mensaje que tanto esperaba… aunque supongo que ya lo sabrás…

El individuo sonrió.

- La ceremonia oficial será el mes que viene, la segunda semana, para entonces mi familia y yo iremos al castillo de Barbablanca a formalizar el matrimonio.

El hombre bebió de su tacita y esperó a las órdenes que le diera su señor.

- El viaje durará dos días, parándonos a descansar en alguna aldea por la noche… entonces…

- ¿Si? – inquirió el individuo.

- Cuando la formalización se haya echo y volvamos aquí… harás tu aparición.

El de la capa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Salir yo a la luz? ¿Por qué mi señor?

- Por que la noticia se extenderá como la pólvora, y muchas familias de otros Daimyios estarán en contra de esta unión, ninguno de ellos se atreverá a contar con atacar a la familia de Barbablanca y…

- ¿Por qué señor? – preguntó el hombre

- Pues por que es Shinpan, tiene relación directa con el Shogun, o más bien tenía… por que el Shogun Roger ha muerto… pero aún así, ningún Daimyo listo lo atacará. Sin embargo, mi familia, aunque goce de la gracia del Shogun, es Tozama, y no tendrán ningún reparo en atacarnos e intentar matarnos, así que quiero la máxima seguridad. Pero solo te descubrirás tú, ninguno de tus otros hombres ¿entendiste?

- Si, señor, entendí – respondió el de la capa.

- Por supuesto nos acompañaras durante el viaje de ida, pero no te dejes ver. No se por donde pueden haber espías y no me fío…

- Como ordenéis señor. Será un honor protegeros a usted y a su familia.

Garp soltó una carcajada y pidió que le llenaran su tacita de sake y la de su invitado.

- Esto marcha bien… y se cumplirá la voluntad del Shogun Roger… - dijo Garp hablando libremente, ante su hombre no tenía nada que ocultar, pues le confiaría hasta su vida – tal y como se prometió… - continuó moviendo su tacita y mirando la bebida con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

El hombre lo escuchó pero no dijo nada, solamente se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de su anciano señor. "¿Salir a la luz? ¿Sería eso conveniente para mí?" se preguntó con tristeza y un ligero temor. Desde que era bien pequeño siempre había vivido ocultándose de todo y de todos, y ahora, el salir a la luz de nuevo, el mostrar su cara al mundo, le provocaba nerviosismo y al mismo tiempo, temor y angustia. No sabía cuala podía ser su reacción o la reacción del mundo ante él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de Eichiro Oda de One Piece^^

* * *

><p>Shogun Capítulo 4<p>

Marco se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de invitados del castillo de los Monkey, tumbado sobre una confortable cama y con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, mirando el techo con expresión ausente. Estaba en casa de la familia que pronto formaría parte de la suya, pero se sentía como un extraño. Había querido asegurarse de que el importante mensaje llegaba a su destino sin ningún inconveniente, pero a la misma vez quería probarse a si mismo. Quería volver a ver al muchacho que pronto sería el prometido oficial de su hermana menor Bay, el recuerdo que tenía de él era el del pequeño niño tranquilo y parado que se dejaba atrapar y no hacía nada por defenderse, eso lo sacó de quicio cuando era pequeño y se le metió en la cabeza que ese niñito tonto no podía ser el prometido de su hermana, que Bay se merecía algo mejor que ese crío. Lo odio nada más verlo, ese bulto pequeño y de cabellos negros iba a llevarse a su adorada hermana pequeña de su lado y él no podría protegerla más. Por eso ahora quería ponerse a prueba, quería ver como reaccionaba cuando se plantara ante ese niño, "Ya no soy un crío, ahora he de aceptar las cosas tal y como vienen para poder suceder algún día a padre y sacar adelante a la familia con orgullo y honor. Así que cuanto antes te vayas acostumbrando a ese mocoso mejor que mejor, por que lo tendrás toda tu vida en tu familia y has de aprender a aceptarlo" pensó antes de partir del castillo donde vivía. En realidad le daba miedo encontrarse con ese niño, por que no sabía si podría controlarse o no, desde siempre había querido pegarle una paliza por comprometerse con su hermana, y eso era algo que no debía hacer. Y lo había conseguido, había pasado su prueba, había estado frente al niño y había mantenido la compostura, pero… en el momento en que el moreno apareció por el shoji de papel, Marco se había sorprendido al verlo. Se imaginaba que ese mocoso sería escuálido, no con ese cuerpo firme que había visto, que tendría una cara de mimado insoportable, pero en las facciones del moreno se empezaban a ver los rasgos del hombre en que se estaba convirtiendo, sus modales eran perfectos y en sus ojos negros vio firmeza, fuerza y alegría al mismo tiempo, no una mirada perdida y atontada como cuando era pequeño. Sintió ganas de retarlo a una pelea, quería ver cuan fuerte era, y si sería capaz de proteger a su hermana pequeña.

Se incorporó de la cama y vio a Jozu de pie y al lado de la puerta. Lo miró y le sonrió cálidamente, Jozu le devolvió la sonrisa a su señor, Marco adoraba a su guardaespaldas. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Voy a dar una vuelta por el castillo – anunció

- Lo acompañaré – dijo Jozu con determinación.

Marco asintió con la cabeza y luego preguntó extrañado

- ¿Dónde esta Haruta?

- Debe de estar con los sirvientes del castillo señor Marco.

Este asintió frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo, sabía que Haruta nunca podía estarse quieto y siempre iba de un lado para otro, observándolo todo con un vivo interés y preguntando por todo cuanto veía, no era propio de un mensajero esa actitud, pero todos los de la familia Barbablanca estaban acostumbrados a su manera de ser. Salió de la habitación don de estaba, seguido de Jozu, y empezó a vagar por el castillo, buscando algo que hacer.

* * *

><p>En el jardín del castillo, debajo de algunos cerezos sin florecer se encontraban seis personas, los dos jóvenes Monkey, sus dos guardaespaldas, y sus dos damas de compañía. Ace se encontraba leyendo un libro, a su lado, su dama Vivi le hacía compañía mientras observaba curiosa como Luffy y Mihawk se batían en duelo con espaldas de bambú. Zoro se encontraba al otro lado de Ace, mirando también como los dos peleaban, aunque mayormente su vista se posaba en la de su maestro, y al otro lado de Zoro, se encontraba Nami, la dama de Luffy mientras hacía cálculos del dinero de sus señores.<p>

Mihawk dio un giro rápido esquivando un espadazo de su señorito y con su espada de bambú le dio a Luffy en el hombro.

- Touché – dijo Mihawk con media sonrisa.

- ¡No vale! ¿Por qué nunca consigo daros algún golpe?

- Aún ha de practicar mucho más señorito Luffy – dijo Mihawk con una sonrisa

A Zoro se le encogió el corazón, él deseaba fervientemente que su maestro le enseñara esa sonrisa a él y en cierta manera se sentía celoso. Miró a su maestro, llevaba el quimono gris abierto y enseñando medio pecho, el cual estaba ligeramente brillante a causa del sudor, al igual que su rostro, por donde se podían ver algunas gotitas brillantes. El peliverde se sonrojó al ver a Mihawk de esa manera, dispuesto a luchar y con una mirada de decisión. Cuando él miso peleaba contra su maestro, no podía fijarse en todos esos detalles, como tampoco en los movimientos evasivos o de ataque, todos con una velocidad increíble, haciendo quedar al señorito Luffy como un torpe. A cada movimiento, el cuerpo de Mihawk se tensaba y se relajaba, pasando del ataque a la defensa, y el quimono gris dejaba ver algo más del pecho del moreno que antes, así que Zoro llegó a ver uno de los pechos del moreno. Se lamió el labio inferior sin darse cuenta, mientras un rubor, acompañado de un agradable calorcillo, se posaba en sus mejillas.

Luffy en un intento de asestarle un golpe a Mihawk, alzó su espada de bambú y le intentó dar en el hombro al moreno, quien se echó a un lado. Pero Luffy lo vio y giró un poco la espada, cogiendo con la punta del bambú el quimono gris de Mihawk y tirando con fuerza hacía delante, haciendo que el quimono se abriera dejando ver el hombro, la clavícula y el pecho de Mihawk.

- Señorito Luffy, se trata de darme un golpe, no de desnudarme – dijo con media sonrisa.

- ¡Lo siento! – dijo Luffy inclinándose repetidas veces - ¡Lo siento lo siento! No era mi intención…

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! – se reían Ace, Vivi y Nami

Zoro por su parte estaba rojísimo y su corazón iba más deprisa de lo normal, había visto medio torso de su maestro y un cosquilleo había nacido en la parte baja de su cuerpo, y lo malo es que lo sabía, sabía que esa visión lo había excitado ligeramente y se sorprendió a si mismo imaginando como acababa de quitarle el quimono a Mihawk "¡Por Dios es tu maestro! ¡¿Qué narices haces pensando en esas cosas? Has de respetarlo… así que aparta esos estúpidos pensamientos de tu cabeza…" Pero al no poder, sacudió la cabeza, vio el libro de su señorito Ace y decidió ponerse a leer para mantener la cabeza ocupada, sin embargo, no podía centrarse del todo en la lectura.

Pasados unos minutos, Vivi se levantó y Mihawk se puso en guardia pero no con Luffy, sino con las dos personas que acababan de llegar a esa parte del jardín donde estaban ellos. Zoro y Nami también miraron y Zoro se levantó desenfundando sus tres espadas, Ace levantó y miro hacía donde miraban todos. Su corazón dio un bote cuando vio a Marco parado en mitad del camino acompañado de Jozu.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Mihawk con cautela

Zoro lo miro y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver una mirada gélida y aterradora.

- Solo paseábamos – respondió Marco tranquilamente

Entonces sus ojos se toparon con los de Ace, el moreno se sobresaltó y sintió como los colores le subían a las mejillas e intentó reprimir una sonrisa tonta que amenazaba con salirle.

El ambiente estaba tenso, y todos se miraban los unos a los otros, Marco mayormente tenía su vista posada en Ace, mirándolo fijamente, el moreno no apartaba la mirada, sino que la aguantaba con gran alegría. De repente Marco se sintió estupido mirando tan fijamente a Ace, así que decidió reanudar su paseo por el jardín seguido de Jozu. El moreno se levantó rápidamente y fue tras él, al ver que Mihawk y Vivi iban a acompañarlo, levantó la mano y dijo.

- Quiero ir solo

- Señorito eso no puede ser es mi deber protegerle y… - empezó Mihawk

Zoro sintió como su corazón se encogía ligeramente, por alguna razón, en ese momento, la idea de que Mihawk pusiera a Ace por delante de él le pareció insoportable, pero así debía de ser, los señoritos eran lo más importante en la vida para un guardaespaldas, Zoro lo sabía, pero muchas veces cambiaba el orden de sus prioridades, dejando a su maestro en primer lugar. Mihawk se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero él no aprendía, era un mal alumno y un mal guardaespaldas.

- No – dijo Ace seriamente – quiero ir yo solo

- Señorito Ace, estará usted solo y él tendrá a su guardaespaldas… - dijo Vivi preocupada.

- Iré solo – contestó Ace

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada y Ace se fue por donde había ido Marco. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo, él y su guardaespaldas Jozu caminaban tranquilamente por el camino de piedra, e iban en dirección al lago del castillo. El lago era grande, y justo en medio había una casita de te con tejado rojo, sin paredes, con una mesita baja y redondeada con motivos de dragones dorados. Habían cojines de diversos colores, amarillos, rojos, verdes… y una barandilla de madera clara rodeaba la casa de te, exceptuando por el lado donde se accedía al interior de la casita de te. Para poder llegar a la casa, se tenía que pasar por un puente de madera rojo y arqueado, y desde este, se podía tener una bonita visión del castillo, el lago y la casita de té.

* * *

><p>Marco se dirigía al puente, Ace se quedó detrás de un matorral y lo miraba, quería ir con el y hablarle como si tal cosa, pero… tenía el inconveniente de que era el hermano de su prometida, es decir, su futuro cuñado. "Quiero hablar con él… conocerlo un poco por que dentro de poco… me prometeré oficialmente con su hermana… y… necesito llevarme bien con él…" pensaba Ace "Si, eso es lo que quiero, que haya una buena relación con mi futuro cuñado" Tomó aire y salió, dispuesto a ir directamente a por Marco y empezar una buena relación con él. Caminaba decidido hacía el puente cuando Jozu lo vio pero no hizo nada, Marco estaba apoyado en la barandilla roja del puente, mirando el agua con expresión ausente. Al escuchar pasos cerca de él, alzó la cabeza y miró a Ace, este, empezó a perder confianza a medida que se acercaba a Marco, y llegó a pensar en dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero ahora ya lo había visto y no había marcha atrás. Cuando llegó ala altura de Jozu, este se le plantó en medio, cortándole el paso al moreno.<p>

- Déjalo pasar Jozu – dijo Marco

- Si señorito – contestó este apartándose

Ace se quedó sorprendido, pero se reverenció y caminó hasta Marco, este lo miraba fijamente y cuando Ace llegó junto a él volvió a mirar al agua "¿Qué es lo que pretende este niño viniendo sin ningún guardaespaldas?" pensó Marco mirando a Ace de reojo y tenso.

Ace se había quedado mudo, había conseguido llegar hasta Marco, pero ahora… ¿Qué le decía? Barajó ciertas posibilidades, pero no le gusto ninguna.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Marco mirándolo

- Solo venía a hablar un poco contigo – respondió Ace - c-como dentro de poco vamos a ser familia, pues quería conocerte un poco.

Marco abrió los ojos sorprendido. Debería haberse sentido enfadado por recordarle que algún día apartaría a su hermana de su lado, pero sin embargo solo consiguió sentir curiosidad por aquel joven. Lo miró atentamente, esos ojos negros azabache miraban los suyos con curiosidad, y la expresión de su cuerpo demostraba que el chico estaba nervioso, eso consiguió que toda su tensión se desvaneciera "Solo es un pobre chico que busca llevar una buena relación contigo" pensó Marco "Esto será tu segunda prueba, pero por extraño que me parezca, no estoy alerta ni nada… además, va sin guardaespaldas, signo que indica que no quiere ni busca nada malo…"

- Jozu, déjanos solos – dijo Marco

- ¿Señor? – dijo Jozu extrañado

- Ya has oído – dijo Marco sin apartar los ojos de Ace

- Si…

E inmediatamente se fue a deambular por el jardín, no muy lejos del puente por si pasaba algo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Marco - ¿Cómo pretendes conocerme?

Ace no se esperó esa pregunta, pero respondió con total sinceridad

- No lo se

Marco alzó una ceja, a la espera de que Ace dijera algo. El moreno empezó a ponerse nervioso y a apoyar todo su peso en un pie y luego en el otro, haciendo que su quimono se moviera al mismo tiempo que él, aquello le resultó gracioso al rubio, quien sonrió con media sonrisa.

- Eres un inexperto en conocer a la gente ¿me equivoco? – preguntó

Ace se sonrojó por la vergüenza

- No – contestó

A decir verdad él no se había relacionado con nadie, solamente con su hermano, su abuelo, Mihawk, Zoro y los sirvientes de la casa. Su abuelo no le dejaba salir del castillo y si lo hacía, tenía que ir con Mihawk. Así que no había tenido oportunidad alguna de conocer a alguien a solas e intentar entablar una relación, ni siquiera la tenía con su prometida, Bay. Marco sonrió sin saber el motivo, y sus facciones se suavizaron. Ace se sonrojó visiblemente.

- Pues para suceder a tu abuelo necesitas mostrarte dispuesto a entablar conversaciones con gente a la cual no conozcas, mostrarte educado y ser fiel a tus palabras ¿lo sabías?

- Si, lo se – respondió Ace tímidamente.

"Esta muy verde" pensó Marco apoyándose en la barandilla del puente "Será mejor que lo ayude"

- Antes he visto a tu hermano pelear… ¿no es muy bueno verdad?

- No, no lo es. Es bastante malo, y más con la espada.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Marco

- ¿Yo? B-bueno, soy mejor que él

Ace empezó a temblar, estaba teniendo una conversación con Marco, algo que le parecía totalmente imposible hacía unos minutos antes.

- ¿Si? ¿Quieres que algún día probemos qué eres capaz de hacer?

"Así veré si eres capaz de proteger a Bay" pensó Marco.

- S-si – contestó Ace sonrojado a más no poder y con una sonrisa tímida – claro que si – añadió con emoción

Eso significaba estar otro día junto a Marco. El rubio sonrió ante la emoción del moreno "Ya he sonreído dos veces en poco tiempo… eso no es muy normal en mí" pensó extrañado. Sin embargo, la inocencia y los nervios de Ace habían echo que Marco se sintiera cómodo y relajado, cosa que no mucha gente había logrado. Escuchaba como Ace le decía que era bueno el la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y con el arco, sin embargo, con la espada no es que fuera un genio. Ace había empezado a relajarse y a hablar más, cosa que agradó a Marco, se veía que era un muchacho inteligente aunque con algunas ideas de crío, y se sintió extraño. Él había ido al castillo a entregar el mensaje y a ponerse a prueba con Ace, pensando en controlar su odio y su rencor hacía él, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con el moreno, sin pensar en que algún día iba a ser el marido de su hermana. Ahora solamente era un crío que intentaba conocerle y poco a poco, Marco empezó a sacar su lado más niño, riéndose a carcajada limpia y hablando más de lo que solía hablar él, empezando a pensar que quizá fuera un buen chico para su hermana. Y Ace… observaba a Marco con una sonrisa en su cara y un leve sonrojo, la risa de Marco le producía alegría y quería que el tiempo se detuviera para escuchar por tiempo indefinido esa risa musical y esa voz tan varonil. Marco empezó a hablarle sobre historia, algo que Ace estaba estudiando y que en cierta manera, le costaba comprender, y eso era la base de su tierra, así que tenía que aprenderla para poder saber como gobernar a su familia. Escuchaba a Marco con gran interés, y descubrió que todo lo que este le explicaba se le quedaba grabado en la cabeza al instante, también lo miraba, sus manos al gesticular, sus ojos negros, sus expresiones, su pecho… y descubrió el por que Marco lo tenía fascinado, por que le gustaba.

* * *

><p>Cerca del lago, apoyado sobre un árbol llorón, un joven estaba apoyado con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacía el puente rojo que llevaba a la casa de te de los Monkey, concretamente mirando a los dos jóvenes conversar tan tranquilos. Dicho joven castaño y de ojos azules se removió, poniéndose más cómodo, era ni más ni menos que Haruta, el mensajero de la familia Barbablanca. En su rostro no había una pequeña sonrisa curiosa "Jozu no esta… vaya imprudencia por parte del señorito Marco… en fin, yo a lo mío, ¡a explorar el castillo!" pensó. Después empezó a pasear la mirada por el jardín, el lago se extendía hasta llegar a uno de los muros del castillo, donde habían unos pequeños agujeros para que cayera el agua cuando las lluvias llenaban demasiado el lago y así no provocar un desbordamiento. El muro era de piedra sólida, y por la parte alta habían centinelas que vigilaban si alguien se acercaba al castillo. Los vigilantes eran todos arqueros, dispuestos a disparar ante cualquier enemigo que se acercara. Los otros lados del lago daban todos al jardín, el cual ya había recorrido en su gran mayoría. "Este castillo es tan fascinante… y esta tan bien protegido…" pensó mirando sus muros con ojos de admiración.<p>

* * *

><p>Harutilla! me encanta su curiosidad (no pensais que tiene pinta de curioso en el manga tambien? XD imaginaoslo con cara mona y vereis XD)XD Marco y Ace... me muero con ellos... se que soy realmente mala con las descripciones, pero tenia k ponerlas XD me encanta describir castillos *o* k pornoso me a salido Zorete XD esta igual de salido que yo XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son todos de Eichiro Oda de One Piece

* * *

><p>Shogun Capitulo 5<p>

Enero dejó paso a Febrero, y a principios de la segunda semana, la familia Monkey se preparó para partir. Los miembros que iban eran: el anciano Garp, Ace por supuesto, Luffy, Mihawk, Zoro, Vivi y Nami. Ace encontraba excesiva la compañía de Nami y Vivi, pero este dijo que podían serles de ayuda en el camino por si deseaban cualquier cosa. El viaje duraría dos días, parando a descansar por la noche en alguna posada, por eso decía Garp que la llevaran con ellos.

Cuando salieron del castillo hacía una fría mañana y el cielo estaba despejado. Se pusieron en marcha, Garp cabalgaba el primero, seguido de sus dos nietos, detrás de ellos iban Mihawk y Zoro, cada uno detrás de su señor y por último, las dos doncellas. Todos cabalgaban inmersos en sus pensamientos, pero habían tres personas que se podría decir que sus sentimientos estaban expuestos bien claros. El primero de ellos era Garp, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa y en su corazón emoción y nerviosismo. Había estado esperando ese día con ansia, por que a partir de ese día la unión entre las dos familias se haría oficial y la promesa podría ser llevada a cabo, aunque también suponía el principio de los peligros para su familia. El segundo era Ace, en su cara se veía una pequeña sonrisa permanente al saber que pronto vería a Marco, no lo había vuelto a ver desde el día en que estuvieron en el puente, al lado de la casita de te. Ese día había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Marco, por eso ahora veía su matrimonio con Bay con peores ojos, eso significaba que Marco pasaría a ser familia suya, y tendría que olvidarse de esos sentimientos, eso le provocaba un dolor en el pecho que parecía estar a punto de morir.

El tercero era Zoro, cabalgaba con la cabeza gacha y con expresión confusa, desde el día en que su señorito Luffy casi había desnudado de cintura para arriba a Mihawk, miraba más a menudo el pecho del moreno y el pensamiento de quitarle el quimono para ver el torso de su maestro le venía a la cabeza con más frecuencia. Eso lo preocupaba, por que esos pensamientos lo hacían sonrojarse y le aceleraban el corazón, sentía cosas que antes no sentía por Mihawk "O alo mejor ya estaban… solo que no me había dado cuenta… "pensó Zoro. Miró de reojo a Mihawk, este cabalgaba mirando al frente, con la cabeza alta y sus ojos dorados serios y sin emoción alguna, "No, no creo… pero esto es algo raro…" luego confundido a más no poder, soltó un suspiro. Mihawk escuchó el suspiro y miró a Zoro de reojo.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó con preocupación, sus ojos se ablandaron al mirar a Zoro.

- No nada – respondió Zoro intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Esta bien – respondió Mihawk

Zoro se entristeció, Mihawk no había seguido preguntándole nada más, pero así era él.

Por detrás de todos ellos, Vivi y Nami cabalgaban mirando a su alrededor. La menor se giró hacía la pelinaranja y preguntó en voz baja y llena de preocupación.

- Cuándo se formalice la unión…

- Vivi – cortó Nami bruscamente – no debemos hablar de eso y menos en medio de la calle, donde nos pueden escuchar.

- Pero…

- Vivi – dijo Nami con voz más suave – todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Un ruido la alertó, y cuando se giró hacía unos matorrales, le pareció ver una sombra. Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente y fijó la vista, intentando ver si veía lo que había provocado ese sonido, pero al no ver nada, decidió olvidarlo y centrarse en sus pensamientos.

Detrás de los matorrales una figura envuelta en una capa y con una capucha puesta se escondía, vigilando a la familia Monkey "Buen oído…" pensó. Después, fue deslizándose entre las sombras paralelamente a la familia, mientras tanto, vigilaba que ningún espía o algún asesino rondara por los alrededores, al mismo tiempo que su temor florecía de nuevo. No entendía por que había de salir a la luz, en las sombras estaba muy bien, desde que él pudiera recordar, siempre había vivido en la sombra y no había tenido necesidad de salir a la luz, vivía ocultándose y así se sentía cómodo, no sabía como vivir de otra manera. Temblaba ante la idea de salir a cara descubierta, a plena luz y que las personas lo vieran, tenía miedo de que lo volvieran a mirar con cara de horror o que salieran corriendo cuando lo miraran. El mundo le había echo mucho daño cuando tan solo tenía seis años y él no olvidaba… ecordaba con claridad los gritos, los golpes, el olor y el sabor a hierro de la sangre, el sudor corriendo por su cuerpo y el dolor lacerante por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar esos recuerdos de su cabeza y centrar toda su atención en la familia Monkey.

* * *

><p>Cabalgaron durante todo el día, pasando por campos de arroz y pequeñas aldeas de aspecto humilde y no muy grandes. Alrededor del atardecer, cuando el cielo estaba pintado con tonalidades naranjas y rojizas y las nubes presentaban un color alilado llegaron a la misma aldea donde Marco, Jozu y Haruta pararon a cenar. Nada más llegar al pueblo, la mujer de la posada salió a recibirlos.<p>

- ¡Oh Dios mío! El señor Monkey con su familia – dijo la mujer con una exagerada reverencia - ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles mis señores?

Garp la miró con extrañeza, "Si que a salido rápido esta mujer" pensó asombrado, después miró alrededor, y luego otra vez a la mujer.

- ¿Sabéis de alguna posada donde poder descansar?

- ¡Oh por supuesto! – contestó la mujer con voz melosa – yo misma regento una.

Garp se sorprendió.

- Esta bien, llévanos a tu posada – dijo mirando con cautela a su alrededor.

- Como vos ordenéis mi señor – respondió la mujer inclinándose en una reverencia – será un verdadero honor acogeros en mi humilde posada…

Todos bajaron de sus monturas y siguieron a la mujer por las calles hasta su posada. Esta no quedaba muy lejos, era una casa grande, comparadas con el resto de las casas, sus paredes eran de color claro y el tejado era de pizarra oscura, contrastando con las paredes. Por el aspecto, se veía que era una de las posadas más ricas del pueblo, y quizá, la más confortable. Todos se dirigieron a ella, y al entrar, la mujer se volvió aún más servicial y aduladora. Otorgó diferentes habitaciones, juntándolos por parejas, a excepción de Garp, que pidió una habitación individual. De esta manera, Nami y Vivi quedaron juntas, Ace quedó con Mihawk, y Zoro con Luffy.

Las sirvientas de la casa se deshacían en atenciones con todos ellos, órdenes expresas de la dueña del hostal, Catalina. La cena fue abundante, con las mejores comidas que podían encontrar en el pueblo.

- Toda atención es poca para nuestros invitados – decía Catalina felizmente – si los señores desean algo más, solo tienen que pedirlo, sus deseos son los míos…

Durante la cena, Ace y Luffy se sentían incómodos con tantas atenciones, Garp estaba encantado, los dos guardaespaldas se mostraban impasibles y las dos doncellas miraban a un hombre que estaba apoyado en la pared más alejada del local, dicho hombre miraba seriamente al anciano Garp. Nami se levantó, se acercó al anciano y le susurró unas palabras al oído, este, cambió su alegría por un rostro serio y miró fijamente al hombre durante el resto de la cena.

Cuando acabaron, cada uno se disculpó, y se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones. Nami y Vivi entraron en la del anciano y se arrodillaron.

- Señor – dijo Nami - ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ese hombre?

- De momento nada Nami, no sabemos si solo es un aldeano o un espía.

- ¿Quiere que vigilemos los pasos de ese hombre? – preguntó Vivi

Garp reflexionó sobre esa idea.

- ¿Mis nietos están con sus respectivos guardaespaldas cierto?

- Si señor – respondieron las dos.

- Entonces si – respondió Garp – quiero que vigiléis a ese hombre.

- Como ordene – volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo con una ligera inclinación.

De repente picaron a la puerta de papel de la habitación, Nami y Vivi se pusieron tensas, y Garp frunció el entrecejo.

- Escondeos – dijo Garp – Rápido

Las dos jóvenes obedecieron sin pensarlo, se fueron al armario con puerta corredera de la habitación y segundos después se escuchó la melosa voz de Catalina desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

- Mi señor… hay alguien que solicita veros

El anciano frunció el entrecejo y dijo

- Esta bien, haced que pase.

EL shoji de papel se abrió y entró el hombre que durante toda la cena había estado mirándolo. Garp abrió los ojos sorprendido pero después adoptó una actitud impasible. Se fijó más en ese hombre que ahora se había arrodillado frente a él. Era un hombre de mediana edad, cabello corto, casi al cero y de color castaño oscuro, con patillas, sus ojos grises eran pequeños y fríos como el hielo. Sus facciones eran afiladas y duras, como si no pudieran moverse para mostrar alguna sonrisa o una mueca de enfado, sus labios eran gruesos y siempre estaban fruncidos. Vestía con un quimono sencillo de color rojo. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, salió una voz grave y afilada como un cuchillo.

- Señor. No he podido evitar el venir a hablar con usted – Garp se tensó al oírle – verá… quisiera hacerle una petición.

"¿Una petición?" se preguntó Garp extrañado "¿Qué debe de ser?"

- Bien, habla, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- Quisiera unirme a su cuerpo de soldados

Garp se sorprendió, no entendía porque un desconocido le hacía esa petición. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y preguntó.

- ¿Se puede saber quien me lo pide?

- Sakazuki – respondió el hombre

- ¡¿Sakazuki? – repitió Garp asombrado y sorprendido - ¿El famoso samurai? ¿El que logró derrotar uno de los cuerpos de soldados del Shogun Roger? ¿El que estaba del lado de Sengoku?

- Así es – respondió Sakazuki con cierto orgullo.

Garp se paró a reflexionar, Sakazuki era conocido por su crueldad y sus planes de ataque y defensa implacables. "Si lo tuviera al frente de mis soldados… podría ganar un buen comandante… reforzaría el poder de mis soldados y si en alguna ocasión alguien intentara atacar mi castillo, él podría expulsar a los enemigos con facilidad… es un genio en la lucha, lo demostró en la batalla de Segikahara… y… con la inteligencia de Kuzan, la rapidez de Borsalino y ahora la brutalidad implacable de Sakazuki… podría formar el cuerpo de soldados perfecto… y estarían bajo mis ordenes y luego también bajo las de Barbablanca… para evitar que cualquier familia se interponga en nuestra promesa… "

- ¿Por qué has decidido hacerme esa proposición a mí? – preguntó con curiosidad rascándose la barbilla.

- Por que usted fue el brazo derecho del Daimyo Sengoku señor, además de que lo admiro fervientemente.

- Sabes que ahora soy fiel al Shogun ¿verdad? – preguntó Garp con cautela

- Si señor – contestó Sakazuki – y si hiciera falta, juraría lealtad al difunto Shogun Roger si con ello pudiera estar bajo sus órdenes, señor Garp.

El viejo se rascó la barbilla otra vez "Si… me será de utilidad… y esta dispuesto a jurarle lealtad al difunto Shogun… y por lo visto a mí también" pensó

- Esta bien – dijo Garp levantándose. Tomó su katana y la desenvainó, luego colocó la punta de la espada en el hombro de Sakazuki – júrame lealtad, honorable Sakazuki.

Este bajó ligeramente la cabeza y dijo solemnemente.

- Juro por mi honor de samurai que serviré fielmente todas sus ordenes, gran Daimyo Garp. Mi vida estará en sus manos, y protegeré a su familia con todas mis fuerzas. Así, como también presto fidelidad al difunto Shogun Roger y prometo luchar por sus ideales.

Garp se quedó satisfecho con las palabras de Sakazuki y contestó.

- Yo, Monkey D Garp, te aceptó en mi familia como comandante de varios de mis hombres, cuando volvamos al castillo, te entregaré tus hombres.

Sakazuki abrió los ojos sorprendido, bajó más la cabeza y dijo humildemente.

- ¿Señor? No creo que merezca tantos privilegios…

- No seas modesto, todo el mundo conoce tus hazañas – contestó Garp guardando su katana y llenando un par de copitas de sake – bebamos para sellar nuestro pacto…

El nuevo comandante cogió su tacita y brindó con su nuevo señor. Vació de un trago su contenido, como era costumbre y luego sonrió imperceptiblemente. Dentro del armario, Nami y Vivi se miraron en la oscuridad y tantearon en la negrura hasta encontrar sus manos, cuando las hubieron encontrado, se cogieron de la mano y se apretaron. Con eso se transmitían sus inquietudes y miedos, no sabían como podría afectar a la familia un nuevo comandante, tendrían que estudiarlo y decidir si era adecuado para la familia o no, y si no lo era… avisar inmediatamente tanto a su señor Garp, como a su otro señor.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de al lado, Luffy descansaba sobre un futón mullidito y confortable. A su lado, Zoro estaba tumbado boca arriba mirando el techo de madera de la habitación, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez que le hubiera gustado compartir habitación con su maestro, pero eso era interponer a Mihawk a su señor y eso no debía ser. "Soy un mal alumno y un mal guardaespaldas" pensó. Se incorporó y miró a su señorito, el moreno tenía los ojos cerrados y una mano al lado de la cara. Le pareció algo realmente tierno, Luffy tenía un año menos que Zoro, era realmente un patoso pero rebosaba felicidad y alegría por todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Él debía de ser su primera prioridad, si, o si. Alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de su señor, le pareció tan frágil… tan indefenso…"Tu tienes que ser lo más importante para mí" pensó Zoro sonriendo "Sin embargo no lo eres, perdóname…"<p>

Luffy abrió sus ojos negros, encontrándose con los ojos de Zoro, quien se sobresaltó al ver que Luffy estaba despierto y retiró la mano de la cara de su señor. El moreno se incorporó sin apartar la mirada de los ojos oscuros del peliverde, pero cogió de nuevo la mano de Zoro y volvió a ponerla en su mejilla, apretándola suavemente. Zoro se sonrojó pero la oscuridad de la noche lo ocultó, entonces Luffy empezó a hablar.

- Tu mano es cálida y grande – después, Luffy se abrazo a Zoro suavemente – y tu cuerpo también.

Zoro se quedó sin respiración, no estaba acostumbrado a unos abrazos tan tiernos y menos de otro hombre.

- ¿Sabes? – continuó Luffy – contigo me siento protegido y seguro… se que si me pasara algo estarás ahí para protegerme… y eso me gusta… por eso no quiero que te separes de mí jamás.

El peliverde tragó saliva, y cuando recuperó la voz contestó.

- Si es lo que usted desea estaré a su lado toda su vida señorito.

Luffy hinchó los carrillos y dijo con voz enfadada

- No me llames señorito, llámame Luffy

- Pero señorito… - replicó Zoro

- No no y no – cortó Luffy tapándose los oídos

- Luffy… - dijo Zoro

El moreno se destapo los oídos y sonrió.

- Quiero que seamos iguales, y quiero que siempre estés conmigo – dijo Luffy sonriendo anchamente – tu y yo. Los dos solos, por que quiero estar a tu lado.

- Pero seño…Luffy, piensa… algún día encontrarás a alguien a quien quieras y entonces, aunque yo siga protegiéndote, tu tendrás tu vida.

- Pero es que yo solo quiero estar contigo – replicó Luffy – y con Ace, no necesito a nadie más

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, Zoro se quedó pensativo, él mismo sentía lo mismo respecto a su maestro, que solo con él, ya era feliz.

- Creo que te quiero – dijo Luffy mirando fijamente a Zoro

Este se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. La imagen de Mihawk le vino a la cabeza como un rayo y lo dejó de piedra, los ojos dorados mirándolo fijamente… su cabello moreno ondulando al viento, su quimono mostrando su pecho… su cuerpo firme moviéndose al pelear… y su voz, hablándole de cualquier cosa…

Luffy lo sacó de su trance, apoyó una mano en el hombro de Zoro y acercó su rostro al de Zoro, este, estaba inmóvil, no sabía como reaccionar a lo que quería su señorito, por una parte sentía que debía hacerlo, que debía obedecer los deseos de Luffy, pero por otra… tenía los pensamientos centrados en Mihawk. Los labios de Luffy se entreabrieron para atrapar los de Zoro en un beso, sus alientos se entremezclaban y entonces… el peliverde puso una mano el hombro de Luffy y lo apartó suavemente.

- Luffy, esto no es correcto

- ¿Por que no? – preguntó confuso

- Por que eres mi señor

Luffy frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y luego dijo.

- Otro… - ante la mirada confusa de Zoro continuó hablando – tu por que eres mi guardaespaldas, y Ace por que dice que es mi hermano. ¿Por qué no me dejáis demostraros que os quiero?

Zoro abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego se echó a reír.

- Luffy… nosotros también te queremos, pero… no te amamos, como tampoco tú nos amas.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Luffy extrañado.

- Mira señori…Luffy. Cuando ames a una persona lo entenderás – ante la mirada confusa de Luffy continuó – cuando encuentras a la persona que ames de verdad lo sabrás. Solamente querrás estar con ella, querrás que te mire, te sonría, te hable, querrás besarla, tocarla, e incluso entregarle lo más preciado para ti… por que esa persona será lo primero que tengas en mente y nada ni nadie estará por encima de esa persona…

De repente se calló, y supo a la perfección que acababa de describir lo que él sentía sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Se ruborizó visiblemente y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza "Entonces esto… esto significa… que estoy enamorado de Mihawk… "pensó.

- Ah… - dijo Luffy – pues entonces tendré que seguir esperando… gracias Zoro

El peliverde no contestó, solamente se llevó una mano al pecho y palpó su corazón, sentía sus latidos apresurados mientras la imagen de Mihawk ocupaba toda su mente.

* * *

><p>Sakazuki salió de la habitación del anciano y Catalina lo miró, este le devolvió la mirada, se inclinó y se fue hacía su habitación. Entonces la mujer aprovechó, pico en el shoji de papel y abrió la puerta sin esperar respuesta, Garp estaba de pie y al parecer se dirigía al armario.<p>

- Señor Garp… – dijo con voz sensual

Comenzó a caminar mientras se desabrochaba el obi lentamente y lo dejó caer hasta el suelo, luego se abrió lentamente el quimono, dejando ver su delgado cuerpo. El anciano dio un paso atrás y preguntó.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- He pensado que… quizá podría complacerle…

- No – dijo Garp – no me apetece…seguramente sería una experiencia extraordinaria pero… estoy demasiado cansado…

Catalina paró en mitad de la habitación. En su rostro feo y deforme, había una mirada de odio extremo, la habían rechazado, algo que odiaba profundamente. Se tapó y se inclinó

- Como usted prefiera… - dijo con voz fría.

Recogió el obi y salió de la habitación con su orgullo herido y con una oportunidad perdida. "No se cuando volveré a tener una oportunidad tan magnifica como la de ahora…" pensó enfadada.

* * *

><p>Creo k en varias cosas vais amatarme muajajajajajajaja XD XD XD si... saque al gilipo*** de Sakazuki, y si... Catalina sale de nuevo y si... ice u mini ZoLu y un AceLu por ah de refilon XD lo siento no pude evitarlo XD pero Lu tiene k aprender... a distinguir entre cariño y amor para cuando aparezca cierta personita k aun le keda para salir XD<p>

A todo eso... os quiero y gracias por leer^^


	6. Chapter 6

Shogun, Capitulo 6

A la mañana siguiente salieron temprano de la posada de Catalina, por posibles insinuaciones por parte de esta al anciano Garp. Sakazuki se unió a ellos, y cuando los demás lo vieron, se quedaron pasmados. Mihawk lo reconoció enseguida, y cabalgaba a su lado, hablando sobre estrategias de lucha, de defensa y sobre el Bushido. Zoro iba detrás de ellos dos, junto a Ace y Luffy, en su expresión ligeramente sonrojada se atisbaba cierto resentimiento y odio hacía Sakazuki por monopolizar a Mihawk. La noche anterior el peliverde había descubierto que era lo que sentía por su maestro y ahora le daban tanta vergüenza sus propios sentimientos que no se atrevía a hablar con su maestro.

Por detrás de todos ellos Nami y Vivi cabalgaban juntas en un mismo caballo, el otro se lo habían dejado a Sakazuki, ya que este no tenía. Vivi iba abrazada a Nami y con la cabeza apoyada en su espalda, y esta, con un sonrojo en su rostro y con su corazón acelerado. Habían estado presentes en todo momento cuando Sakazuki había estado hablando con el anciano, y cuando Catalina se le había insinuado. Una vez se fueron a su habitación, Nami abrió la ventana, sacó un pañuelo rojo y lo hizo ondear en el aire. Segundos después, sigiloso como una sombra, el hombre de la capucha saltó a la cornisa de la ventana y dijo.

Flashback

- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- Señor… - empezó Nami – se acaba de unir el samurai Sakazuki a la familia… no sabemos si eso puede ser algo bueno o malo para nosotros.

El de la capucha se quedó reflexionando por unos instantes, conocía de oídas el nombre de Sakazuki y sabía que era un luchador con ideas fijas, si tenía un objetivo, acabaría con él tarde o temprano. Ahora se rumoreaba que iba por libre sin señor al cual obedecer.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer mi señor? – preguntó Vivi casi en un susurro.

- Vigiladlo – respondió el de la capucha

- Si, señor – respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Alguna novedad más?

- No sabemos si esto carece de importancia o no… pero… - empezó Vivi – la posadera, Catalina, se ha insinuado al señor Garp

El individuo sonrió pícaramente

- ¿Y que ha pasado? – preguntó

- Este la ha rechazado – contestó Nami

Se escuchó una risa contenida dentro de la capucha.

- Bueno – dijo cuando se le hubo pasado la risa – vigilad a Sakazuki. Ahora he de irme.

- Si señor – dijeron las jóvenes.

Se escuchó el rumor del aire y la figura de la capa se marchó tal y como había venido, silencioso y sin perturbar la paz de la noche. Nami se giró hacía Vivi y le dijo

- Duerme tú ahora, yo me quedaré de guardia.

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó Vivi con preocupación.

Nami le sonrió, se acercó a ella, acarició la suave mejilla de Vivi y luego la beso en los labios.

- Si, lo estoy.

Vivi se sonrojó y le devolvió el beso a Nami, quien lo aceptó gustosamente, entreabriendo sus labios para explorar la boca de la joven peliazul.

Fin flashback

Ahora, las dos cabalgaban sin apartar la mirada de la espalda de Sakazuki. Les llevó medio día llegar al castillo de Barbablanca, y cuando estuvieron cerca de las puertas principales, estas se abrieron permitiéndoles el paso. Entraron en el castillo y fueron a pasar a la parte delantera del magnífico jardín, allí, el mediano de los hijos de Barbablanca se encontraba presente junto a su guardaespaldas y unos cuantos criados y cuando la familia Monkey bajó de sus monturas, unos cuantos de los sirvientes cogieron las riendas de los caballos y se los llevaron, entre ellos estaba Haruta, este miró a Sakazuki con curiosidad, este le devolvió una fría mirada que hizo encoger al joven quien le mostró una tímida sonrisa asustado.

- Sed bienvenidos a nuestro castillo – dijo el mediano de los Barbablanca haciendo una reverencia – soy Sacchi, no se si se acordarán de mi.

- Si por supuesto – contestó Garp

Sacchi era un jovencito de veinte años que irradiaba alegría aunque intentara mostrarse serio. Sus vivos ojos negros nunca conseguían mostrar seriedad aunque se esforzara en ello, en su barbilla se había dejado crecer una pequeña perilla oscura, su pelo rubio estaba cuidadosamente colocado en forma de tupe, y al lado de su ojo izquierdo, se veía una cicatriz redondeada, echa durante un entrenamiento con su guardaespaldas, Vista.

- Por favor, acompañadme – dijo Sacchi sonriendo cálidamente aún sin proponérselo – mi padre os espera.

Garp, Ace, Luffy, Mihawk y Zoro siguieron a Sacchi y a Vista hasta el interior del castillo. Haruta se acercó a Nami y Vivi y se puso a hablar con ellas, Sakazuki también se quedó, aunque fuera de brazos cruzados y una mirada seria que pasaba del castillo al joven Haruta. El pobre evitaba mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a su penetrante e inexpresiva mirada.

Por los pasillos del castillo, Ace temblaba ligeramente, se sentía feliz por haber vuelto al castillo donde vivía Marco, el lugar donde lo vio por primera vez, pero a la misma vez una tristeza y una ligera decepción lo envolvían, tristeza por la oficialización del matrimonio que tanto odiaba, y decepción por que no hubiera sido Marco quien los hubiera ido a recibir. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Barbablanca, Sacchi se giró hacía Ace y le dijo.

- Si eres tan amable de acompañarme…

Ace miró a su abuelo, este asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Será un honor

Sacchi sonrió y luego empezó a andar por el pasillo, Ace lo siguió y Mihawk siguió al moreno, pero antes de alejarse, le echó una rápida mirada a su aprendiz, este lo miraba fijamente y al cruzar sus miradas, Zoro la desvió nerviosamente. Sacchi llevó a Ace a una habitación cerca de donde acababan de dejar a los demás, una vez dentro, Sacchi se dirigió a una silla y cogió una especie de bulto de tela aparentemente suave y se lo tendió.

- Toma, tienes que ponerte esto, como sabrás.

Ace cogió la tela y la examinó, era un quimono para la ceremonia oficial del compromiso. Consistía en un quimono interior de color blanco, otro quimono azul claro encima, un hakama de siete pliegos que representaban las siete virtudes de los guerreros tradicionales de color marrón verdoso y un sobrequimono abierto que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y de color azul oscuro, justo donde empezaba el hakama, llevaba una especie de pompon blanco, habían dos tabis y unas sandalias de madera. El moreno se quedó mirando el traje con una expresión de horror, eso era el principio de su sentencia.

- Te dejo intimidad para que te cambies – dijo Sacchi.

Luego se inclinó, Ace correspondió con una inclinación y luego vio como Sacchi y Vista salían de la habitación. La mirada del moreno se posó en Mihawk, este se inclinó levemente y salió de la habitación, dejando a Ace totalmente solo. Este miró el quimono y ardió en deseos de lanzarlo lo más lejos de él, ¿Por qué no podía ser libre de escoger con quien pasar el resto de su vida? ¿Por qué no podía ser como su hermano pequeño? ¿Por qué no podía pedirles a los mayores un compromiso con Marco? Por varias razones… un compromiso entre hombres no se había visto, por que los adultos montarían en cólera y por que Marco no correspondía sus sentimientos. Se sintió desgraciado, y se preguntó que había echo él para merecer ese castigo, enamorarse de un hombre el cual era imposible que le correspondiera y encima prometerse con una joven a la cual no conocía. Quiso huir y aspirar la libertad, desde bien pequeño le habían asignado a Dadan para que esta lo instruyera en los estudios y los protocolos e hiciera de él un buen sucesor de la familia Monkey. Pero muchísimas veces, Ace, se había puesto en la ventana de su habitación, mirando al pueblo que había justo a sus pies, deseando escapar y vivir como un campesino, o sencillamente, no haber nacido en una familia de alta cuna.

Unos toques en la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad.

- ¿Si? – dijo con voz inexpresiva.

La puerta se abrió y entró Marco cerrando el shoji tras él, el corazón de Ace empezó a latir anormalmente, ese día, Marco vestía un quimono de color negro con un par de fénix plateados, especialmente arreglado para la ceremonia. Levantó sus ojos negros y los cruzó con los de Ace.

- Como tardabas tanto en venir pensé que tendrías problemas para ponerte el quimono, por lo que veo así es – dijo Marco.

- S-si – respondió Ace

La verdad era que había estado perdiendo el tiempo con sus divagaciones, pero no iba a decirlo en voz alta.

- Te ayudaré – dijo Marco acercándose a él.

Ace se quedó paralizado con el quimono en las manos, Marco llegó hasta él y le cogió el quimono para la ceremonia, lo dejó en la silla cuidadosamente y le dijo a Ace

- Desnúdate

El moreno se sonrojó visiblemente y no hizo nada, tragó saliva, pues se le secó la garganta de golpe y se echó a temblar. Marco alzó una ceja y se acercó a él.

- ¿No sabes como desnudarte? – preguntó intentando contener la risa.

- S-si claro que se… - contestó Ace que tuvo tentaciones de retroceder.

"Esta muy nervioso" pensó Marco mirando las manos temblorosas de Ace. Se acercó todavía más a Ace y le dijo

- Estira los brazos

- Se quitarme la ropa – contestó Ace casi en un susurro

- Pues venga, mientras te prepararé el quimono de la ceremonia.

Marco se volvió y empezó a desdoblar el quimono y a separarlo por partes, mientras, Ace se llevó las manos a los pequeños nudos de su ropa y empezó a deshacerlos mientras no quitaba ojo de Marco. Su quimono empezó a perder consistencia y a quedarle holgado mientras su corazón se aceleraba, se sentía como si fuera a mostrarle todo su ser y su persona a Marco y eso lo ponía extremadamente nervioso. La suave seda le resbaló por la piel de su cuerpo como una suave caricia y quedó expuesto totalmente. En esos momentos, el rubio se giró para decir algo cuando vio ante si a Ace solamente con la ropa interior, el crío lo miraba con un sonrojo en su rostro e inmediatamente Marco se sonrojó de la misma manera. Sus ojos negros se pasearon por el cuerpo de Ace sin disimulo alguno, empezando por el fino cuello y bajando por las clavículas, los hombros, pequeños pero fuertes, sus brazos, no tan musculosos como los suyos, las finas muñecas y las pequeñas manos, su torso, el pecho con sus endurecidos pezones a causa del frío, su cintura, llegando a sus caderas, marcadas y de aspecto delgado, y unas piernas firmes y bien torneadas. Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna del joven, pensando en como debería ser el moreno totalmente desnudo, y sintió ganas de acabar de desnudarlo, de acariciar esa piel tan suave que tenía Ace, notar los músculos de su cuerpo de saber si era cálido, descubrir cual era el aroma y el sabor de Ace. Se le cortó la respiración, sus latidos se aceleraron y por unos instantes Ace le pareció la persona más hermosa que había encima de la tierra y lo deseó.

- Tengo frío – dijo Ace

Marco sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos absurdos de la cabeza, Ace era el prometido de su hermana y él… él debía de asegurarse de que se llevaba todo bien, que la boda se celebraba y luego… ver como este hacía feliz a su hermana Bay. Y sin saber el motivo, sintió como su pecho se encogía ligeramente. Sin decir una palabra, cogió el quimono interior blanco y se acercó a Ace, este estiró los brazos y Marco le paso una manga por uno de los brazos, el rubio se echó hacia delante para comprobar que el quimono quedaba bien por la parte de atrás y entonces fue cuando descubrió el olor de Ace. Se quedó quieto por unos instantes y luego siguió con su tarea de pasarle la otra manga, dejando el quimono puesto sobre Ace pero sin cerrarlo. El moreno bajó los brazos y se quedó mirando a Marco con expresión tristona, y Marco se agachó para abrocharle el quimono. El mayor temblaba, estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hermano menor desnudo, a su padre, a los guardaespaldas e incluso él mismo se había visto miles de veces, pero ahora, frente a Ace, no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, intentó centrarse en hacer un nudo, pero estaba tan nervioso que no le era posible. Soltó un bufido y dejó caer las finas tiras del quimono, cuando quiso volver a cogerlas, sus manos toparon con las manos de Ace, que también intentaban coger las tiras. Se miraron sorprendidos ante el contacto de sus manos pero Marco apartó suavemente las manos de Ace para abrocharle el quimono. Una vez conseguido, hizo lo mismo con el quimono azul, su cuerpo y su mente le pedían tocar aquel pequeño cuerpo que había frente a él, pero haciendo caso omiso a lo que sentía, se obligó a vestir a Ace de la mejor manera posible, "Ya he tenido suficiente con tocarle las manos" intentaba convencerse, sin embargo, el mismo sabía que le era insuficiente, le tendió el hakama a Ace y este se lo puso, después, Marco se lo abrochó y le puso el pompon. Mientras lo hacia notaba como el pechó de Ace se hinchaba y deshinchaba a causa de su respiración, alzó la cabeza y se encontró los ojos negros de este que lo estaban mirando, le parecieron dos perlas negras llenas de ingenuidad y de miedo. Bajó su mirada hasta los labios entreabiertos del joven y tuvo el deseo de besarlo, pero siguió colocando bien el pompon. Finalmente cogió el sobre quimono y se lo puso.

- A-aho… - Marco carraspeó – Ahora los tabis y las sandalias te las pones tu solo.

- Si – dijo Ace.

Ace se agachó para ponerse los tabis y las sandalias, y Marco se lo quedó mirando, su corazón aún seguía latiendo con fuerza y cuando Ace estuvo listo lo miró detalladamente.

- Estas muy guapo – dijo sin pensar. Acto seguido se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

- G-gracias – dijo Ace sonrojado a más o poder.

- Venga, vayamos con los demás, nos estamos retrasando.

Ace asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir a Marco, aún temblaba por el echo de que Marco lo hubiera visto desnudo y que encima lo hubiera vestido, durante todo el rato había estado deseando que las manos de Marco rozaran alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero se contentaba con el echo de haberle tocado las manos.

Los dos llegaron, junto con Mihawk, a la sala donde estaban todos, allí, los dos cabezas de familia los esperaban impacientes, pero cuando los vieron aparecer, sus caras cambiaron completamente. Hicieron una reverencia y Marco y Mihawk fueron a ocupar sus respectivos sitios. Ace se quedó de pie sin saber que hacer.

- Ace siéntate aquí – dijo Garp sonriendo y señalando un cojín justo a su lado.

El moreno asintió y fue a sentarse junto a su abuelo. Detrás de este se encontraban su hermano, Zoro y Mihawk, Luffy le sonrió para infundirle valor pero este no pudo devolverle la sonrisa. Barbablanca hizo un gesto y un sirviente abrió el shoji del fondo de la habitación, por él entró Bay, vestida con un quimono azul pálido con motivos de flores y de mangas largas hasta los pies, llevaba un obi azul oscuro con ondulaciones plateadas. Su cabello estaba suelto pero llevaba una pinza en forma de rosa azul oscuro con unos pocos diamantes colgando de ella. Todos la miraron asombrados, estaba realmente hermosa, Bay se acercó al lado de su padre, se arrodilló en un cojín blanco y luego se inclinó en dirección a Ace.

- Es un placer volverlo a ver señorito Ace – dijo con su voz musical.

- E-el p-placer es mío señorita Bay – tartamudeó Ace inclinándose a su vez – estas realmente bella.

Bay sonrió con una sonrisa realmente encantadora. Entonces Barbablanca empezó a hablar.

- Mi querido Garp… por fin llegó el día.

- Si – respondió Garp orgulloso – por fin nuestras familias se van a prometer oficialmente. Llevaremos a cabo lo que prometimos hace diez años atrás.

Newgate asintió y con al gesto de su mano, unos criados trajeron unas pequeñas bandejas doradas con los objetos de parte de la familia Barbablanca que iban a ser para la pareja. Garp hizo lo mismo y Mihawk y Zoro salieron en busca de los de la familia Monkey. Cuando volvieron, los pusieron junto a los de la otra familia. Ace miraba los objetos, con tristeza y desesperación, habían tres arbolitos, una corona, dos pequeños tambores, y una pequeña cesta, todo echo de papel, que asegurarían buenos augurios y felicidad para el matrimonio. Esos objetos se utilizarían el día del enlace. Ace miró a Bay, esta la miraba con expresión tristona, y sintió que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Entonces su mirada se desvió justo detrás de Bay, donde estaba Marco, este alternaba la mirada entre la espalda de su hermana y los ojos de Ace, con expresión dolida, el moreno supuso que era por que su hermana pequeña se prometía oficialmente.

- Si no te importa – dijo Barbablanca – empezaré los honores.

El anciano Monkey asintió con la cabeza y entonces Newgate se arrodilló y se inclinó frente a Ace y a Garp tocando con la frente al suelo y dijo con voz solemne.

- Yo, Edward Newgate Barbablanca, prometo seros fiel a ti y a toda tu familia de ahora en adelante. Contáis con nuestro apoyo y nuestra protección y será un orgullo unir mi familia con la tuya. Lo juro por mi honor, por mi familia y por mi título de Daimyo

Luego recuperó su postura normal. Entonces Garp repitió los mismos movimientos de Edward y dijo.

- Yo, Mokey D Garp, prometo seros fiel a ti y a toda tu familia hasta el fin de mis días. Juro protegeros y apoyaros en todo momento y es un verdadero placer el unir mi humilde familia con la tuya. Hago este juramento por mi honor, por mi familia y por mi título de Daimyio.

Inmediatamente, un criado trajo una bandejita con cuatro tacitas de sake, puso una delante de Barbablanca, otra delante de Bay, otra delante de Garp y otra frente a Ace. Después, vertió sake en ellas y se retiró. Bay carraspeó suavemente y mirando fijamente a Ace dijo.

- Estoy muy feliz por que dentro de poco seré su esposa, espero poder satisfacerle en todo lo que usted quiera y juro que daré lo mejor de mí para que se sienta dichoso de ser mi marido.

Ace se quedó en blanco, no se esperaba que su prometida le dijera esas palabras, y él no sabía que decir. Abrió la boca e intentó improvisar.

- Yo te juro que intentaré por todos los medios hacerte feliz y colmarte de alegrías y dicha. Y también juro que te protegeré y te apoyaré en todo momento, será una bendición el poder caminar a tu lado en esta vida.

Los mayores sonrieron, cogieron sus tacitas de sake y brindaron, sellando formalmente su juramento. Bay cogió su tacita y esperó, Ace hizo lo mismo y entonces Bay le tendió la suya a Ace y este hizo lo mismo con la suya, cada uno cogio la del otro y bebieron al mismo tiempo, sellando así sus juramentos y cortando cualquier posibilidad de anular la boda. Detrás de Bay, Marco miraba la escena con seriedad, le alegraba saber que dentro de poco Ace estaría relacionado con él, pero por alguna razón, no quería tener ese lazo familiar con él. Los momentos y sensaciones vividas en la habitación donde había vestido a Ace le venían una y otra vez a la mente, y aunque intentaba apartarlos no podía, ahora, al ver que Ace ya estaba prometido oficialmente, sentía un dolor en el pecho que no pudo identificar, mezclado con unas sensaciones y unos sentimientos desconocidos para él.

- Traed los mensajes – dijo Barbablanca.

Unos sirvientes trajeron dos jaulas con palomas blancas dentro, dos de ellas llevaban unos mensajes para el palacio real donde vivía el emperador, las demás actuaban como camuflaje.

- Ace, Bay – dijo Barbablanca – haced los honores.

Los dos se levantaron y fueron a la ventana, los sirvientes les acercaron las jaulas y cada uno de ellos cogio una, luego se miraron y abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo. Las palomas salieron al vuelo incluso las dos del mensaje y volaron por el cielo hasta que se hicieron pequeños puntos en el aire.

Marco apretó los puños, ya no había vuelta atrás, y el dolor en su pecho se hizo más profundo, Sacchi se mostraba indiferente y taciturno, Luffy intentó aguantar las lágrimas, sentía que había perdido a su hermano para siempre, y Zoro y Mihawk se miraron, Zoro con tristeza y Mihawk sin demostrar emoción alguna, aunque en el fondo de su corazón lamentaba la situación de su señorito. Los únicos felices allí, eran Barbablanca y Garp.

- ¿Qué día has elegido para la boda? – preguntó Garp

- El 27 de Abril

Al oír esas palabras, Ace y Bay sintieron como si les clavaran un puñal en el corazón.

Abajo, en la entrada del castillo, Nami, Vivi, Haruta y Sakazuki, vieron como un grupo de palomas blancas se elevaba en el cielo azul . Las dos jóvenes se miraron angustiadas, Haruta miro las palomas con curiosidad y Sakazuki impasiblemente, entre los árboles, una figura encapuchada se estremeció. Un pensamiento general, pensado con diferentes sentimientos, cruzó por las mentes de todos los que se encontraban en el castillo "Ahora empieza todo"

Putadon putadon! Ahora empieza lo jodido! TT_TT aclaraciones! XD Para los k kerian saber el señor de las dos doncellas... es el encapuchado XD y si... Nami y Vivi pese a ser tan jovenes estan juntas XD k mas... los utensilios k estan en la ceremonia asi como el procedimiento son reales, al menos los utensilios (e ahi lo que dije de estudiarme el periodo Edo XD) XD lo de brindar... esk brindan por casi todo XD y aver... no se vosotros pero me parecio k la escena MarAce en la habitacion me kedo bastante erotica XD no se vosotros k pensais. estareis pensando. (o noXD) ... Pk el 27 de Abril? Pues pk es el cumple de mi ermana ale XD y creo k eso es todo...

Gracias por leer! Os quiero!


End file.
